Soul's Fantasy
by Grimdivide
Summary: Aizen's use of the Hogyoku has caused a disturbance between worlds, thus beginning the resurrection of the God of Discord. Now the Warriors of Cosmos must join forces with the Shinigami. Review.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Bleach nor Final Fantasy. **

**Note: X-2 and Advent Children have been completed.**

**Soul's Fantasy**

**Prologue**

Firion awoke in a place that he never thought he would see again: The Order's Sanctuary. "This place," Firion whispered. "Is there a reason for-"

"Firion!" The weapons speacialist turned to see a blonde in a yellow shirt and black overalls come rushing toward him with a man in black armor.

"Tidus. Cecil. What are you guys doing here?" Firion asked.

The star Blitzball player shrugged. "Beats me, I just woke up to see that I'm here," Tidus answered.

"Same with the rest of us," Cecil added. "Everyone else has returned as well."

The unanswered explanation bothered Firion, which Tidus was quick to fix. "Hey, don't worry! Look at the bright side, at least we're together again...By the way, Rosebud, have you made that world full of roses yet?" he asked with a smile.

Firion couldn't help but smile back. "Heh, it's not come true yet."

"Well, keep tryin' till it does!"

"What about you Cecil?" Firion asked. "Have you finished your issues with your brother?"

The tone in the dark knigt's voice indicated a sense of happiness. "Yes, I have. My world is at peace. What of you, Tidus?"

"Eheh...Well, I got my happy ending," Tidus answered, scratching his head with a big grin.

"That's good," Firion said. He looked out and saw a flash of light. "It must be...Cosmos! Come on, let's get some answers as to why we're here." With that the trio rushed to the goddess that everyone was gathering around.

Cloud, in a new black outfit and equipped sword(s), was greeted by Firion and the other three. They were followed by Bartz and Zidane, Terra and the Onion Knight, then Squall and the Warrior of Light. Tidus also noticed two other people there...one in particular. A scruffy man with long black hair and a red headband, wearing no shirt but had a huge tattoo on his torso.

"What are you doing here, old man?!" Tidus yelled automatically.

"Is that anyway to greet your father, runt?!" the Brutal Blitzer responded angrly. "I have no idea why I'm here, nor do these two." He pointed his thumb behind him to a man in heavy black armor.

Cecil knew the armored man instantly. "Brother! What are you doing here?"

"I do not know brother," Golbez answered calmly. "But perhaps, we should let Cosmos explain."

Cecil and Tidus blushed in embarrassment when they realized that they had forgotten about the goddess.

"Forgive us, Cosmos," Cecil bowed low.

"Yeah, sorry," Tidus said scratching the back of his head.

The goddess of harmony just waved it off before she began to speak. "Warriors of light, I have brought you here because there is disturbance in another world that could cause the destruction of all others....Chaos is being reborn through this."

The heros all gawked in disbelief. "But, we destroyed Chaos!" the Onion Knight yelled out.

"How is it that he came back?" Squall questioned.

"This disturbance is disrupting the balance of all the worlds, thus reawakening Chaos," the goddess answered. "He is not strong enough to maintain a physical form yet, but he has summoned the warriors of darkness once again."

"Then what about these two?" Bartz asked, pointing over to Jecht and Golbez.

"We have been accepted by the light," Golbez answered.

The goddess nodded. "Chaos has also summoned several new warriors to his side," she added. "One is named Seymour," Tidus flinched in anger at the mention of the half-Guado's name while Jecht just frowned, "another is named Genesis."

Cloud looked like he was just reminded of something. 'Where have I heard that name before?' he wondered.

"There are others but, I have not yet found out their identities," Cosmos finished.

"Not to mention the likely fact that the ones that are causing the disturbance will be friendly," Cloud added.

"So, we could be outnumbered, huh?" Jecht asked.

"You must have more than just these two to help," Zidane said.

The goddess nodded. "Yes, but I have already sent them to one of the worlds."

The Warrior of Light noticed the plural word. "Cosmos, what do you mean by 'worlds'?"

"Where you are going is a junction of three worlds connected to one another," the goddess explained. "I can send a group of three of you to one of two of the worlds, but I cannot assure your safety nor if the locals will be friendly."

Tidus smiled. "Aw, don't worry us, Cosmos," he assured. "We can handle anything that comes our way!"

Everyone nodded or smiled in agreement. "As long as we follow the light together," Light spoke, "we shall triumph over any obstacle."

Cosmos smiled back. "Very well," she opened a shining portal. "I don't know which world you will be sent to, but as long as you stick to your comrades, you shall be safe."

"Alright! A new adventure!" Bartz yelled in excitement. "Hey, Squall, Zidane, lets go!" He ran straight into the portal.

"Right behind you!" Zidane said as he chased after Bartz.

"Hmph. They haven't changed a bit," Squall said before he rushed into the portal.

Onion and Terra were next. The young knight looked over to the girl and saw something different about her. "You seem less nervous than before," he commented.

The half-esper smiled to the child. "I am nervous, but I'm not scared," she told him.

"You won't ever have to be," Onion told her, "because I will protect you." Terra smiled at the young child's claim before they walked through the portal together.

Tidus looked over at his father. "Hope you're not getting rusty, old man," Tidus mocked, smirking.

"Even if I am, I can still beat a crybaby like you!" Jecht countered, giving his own smirk.

"Don't call me that!" Tidus warned his father. They looked over at the portal. Then Tidus spoke in a more serious tone. "Let's go, Dad."

"Right," Jecht said. Both father and son went into the portal together.

"Let us go, Cecil," Golbez said to his younger brother.

"Yes brother," Cecil responded as he switched to his paladin form.

"I will join you," Light told them as he walk toward the portal.

"I am proud to fight beside you this time brother," Golbez mentioned as they walked after the Warrior of Light.

Cecil smiled. "Thank you, brother, I am honored by your words." With that, the three stepped into the light.

"Guess it's just you and me, Cloud," Firion said.

Cloud nodded, lifting the First Tsurugi onto his back. "Lets go," he said as he and Firion walked through the portal.

Cosmos watched as the portal closed behind Cloud and Firion. The goddess heaved a heavy sigh. "Be safe warriors. For I shall not be able to help you any further in this new world."

*******************

_Hueco Mundo_

Ulquiorra looked from a window of Las Noches out into the desert of white. "This spiritual pressure...is it a shinigami?" he wondered.

Out in the distance he saw the guardian of the Hueco Mundo desert (can't remember his name) rise out of the sand, only to shortly be covered in a thick layer of ice. Ulquirroa was surprised that it happened so quickly. Even more so when a vortex appeared and sucked the sand hollow up like a vacuum.

Ulquiorra felt a strong, familiar, presence approach him from behind. The arrancar turned around to face Aizen. "It seems we have visitors, Ulquiorra," the ex-shinigami captain said in his usual calm tone.

The arrancar bowed low. "Do you wish for me to send our forces to rid you of them Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No," Aizen replied, grinning as he gazed out the window. "I want to see if they can reach us like the one that is already here."

Ulquiorra looked up in surprise. "There is someone already here?"

Aizen didn't answer him, instead, he addressed the one that was here. "You can come out now, if you wish."

"Impressive sensing abilities," a woman's voice echoed in the small room they were in. Ulquiorra stood up as a silver-haired woman with black wings in a red dress decorated with black feathers appeared out of nowhere. The arrancar never even sensed her presence.

Aizen turned away from the window to gaze into the woman's yellow eyes that showed arrogance. "And you are?" he asked.

"You may call me Ultimecia," the witch told him, crossing her arms.

"Is there any reason why you have come uninvited?" Aizen questioned.

The woman named Ultimecia only smiled. "Perhaps we should wait to speak until my allies arrive, shall we?"

Aizen seemed to consider the suggestion. "Very well, I will wait, but," he reached for his zanpaktou, "I want you to-" He found himself surrounded by many purple colored spears, preventing him from drawing his sword. Ulquiorra drew his sword but soon found himself surrounded by the purple spears as well.

"Is there a reason for this?" Aizen inquired, unfazed by the spears that he could easily escape from.

Ultimecia looked down, closing her eyes. "I know the abilities of your zanpaktou Sosuke Aizen," she looked back at the shinigami. "You should know that your illusions cannot surpass time."

Ultimecia uncrossed her arms and snapped her fingers, making the spears vanish. She turned toward the door. "I expect you to tell your guard to back off from attacking me and my allies." With that, she vanished in a way that was neither flash step nor sonido.

Ulquiorra placed his hands into his pockets as he looked over to Aizen, who was now gazing back out into the desert through the window.

"What are your orders, Lord Aizen?" the loyal arrancar obediently asked.

Aizen pondered for a minute before he answered. "Tell our guards to let them through."

"It shall be done my lord." Ulquiorra walked out of the room to follow Aizen's orders.

As soon as the fourth Espada was gone, Aizen smirked. "This should be interesting...but I wonder if the others will be strong enough for me to ally with them."

****************

_Soul Society_

Rukia Kuchiki, arrived back to the soul society for training for the upcoming battle with Aizen. She knew that Ichigo would be able to handle things in the world of the living before the special team of shinigami arrive. Currently, Rukia was heading back to the 13th squad barracks for a good night's sleep after some intensive training with Orihime.

She looked up into the starry sky and noticed several streaks of light falling around the Soul Society. It was kinda like when Ichigo first arrived in the Soul Society....

"Intruders?" Rukia wondered. "At a time like this?" She ran to inform Captain Ukitake.

*******************

_World of the Living, Ichigo's room_

Ichigo looked out his window while Kon complained about Rukia being gone...same old, same old. He noticed several lights streak down from the sky and felt strong spirit energy emitting from them.

'Hollows?' the orange-haired teen thought to himself but quickly brushed off the thought. 'No, they don't feel like hollows...I should check it out.' He opened his desk door and took out his substitute shinigami badge.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Kon yelled when he saw that Ichigo left his body. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Shut up, Kon," Ichigo told the lion plush. "I'm going to check something out, I'll be back soon so don't get into trouble while I'm gone." With that Ichigo flashed stepped away.

'I wonder if any of the others felt the presence?' he thought.

**There's the prologue, so please review...But don't expect a quick new chapter, cause I'm working on another story too. Not to mention my life.**

**I put Golbez and Jecht on Cosmos's side because they are more like good guys put on the wrong side.**

**I'm going to have more heroes and you should be able to guess two of them because of Seymour and Genesis. I want to have just a few more, like one or two, maybe three more heroes. _If you have any suggestions PM and tell me who the hero(s) and their villain(s) will be._**

**If you want to know which of the Cosmos Warriors groups are, just ask in your review or PM.**


	2. Ryoka

**I don't own Bleach nor Final Fantasy.**

**Soul's Fantasy Part 1:**

**Ryoka**

_World of The Living_

Squall cursed under his breath as he, Zidane, and Bartz ran from the park they landed in. There was no way anyone would miss a light in the sky fall to earth. Another problem was when he saw the curious people of this world, the SEED soldier noticed that Zidane and Bartz would stick out like a sore thumb because of their clothing. Not to mention Zidane had a monkey's tail.

Luckily they were able to get away before the crowed of people showed up. The trio hid in an alley far from the park to think of a plan. Well, mainly Squall thought up a plan since Zidane and Bartz 'officially' named him leader of their group.

"Well first off," Squall sighed, "you two need new clothes...mainly you Bartz. Zidane you need to think of a way to hide your tail."

"And how am I supposed to do that?" the tailed kid asked. "It's not like I can just make it invisible."

Bartz shrugged. "Try stuffing it into your pants," he suggested.

Zidane narrowed his eyes at Bartz. "You know how uncomfortable that will be?"

"You'll have to deal with it," Squall told him. "We need to blend in if we're to find any info."

"Info on what?" Bartz asked.

"Information on who is causing the disturbance," Squall answered. "I'm sure you can feel the uneasiness here."

"Alright, but we should look for the others that landed nearby, right?" Zidane asked.

Squall shook his head. "They will catch up with us eventually," he said. "Zidane, there's a shop over there, I'm sure you can steal some new clothes for Bartz and maybe yourself if you want."

The thief smirked. "No problem." With that, he ran off toward the shop. There weren't too many people around so it'd be a peace of cake for him.

"I wonder who's here with us?" Bartz wondered as he and Squall waited for Zidane to return.

Squall shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm not all that worried. Cosmos said that we would be sent to one of two worlds. This one seems a little quiet, so I'm more worried about the guys in the other world."

**************

_Forest in the Soul Society_

Firion and Cloud found themselves in some sort of forest when they landed. Luckily they saw lights of a town through a clearing in the trees. When they saw the natives, Cloud was reminded somewhat of Wutai back in his own world. Due to their own clothing and weapons, they would be noticed quickly.

"Look over there," Firion pointed to a tall structure on the far side of the village. "I think I saw some of the others land there. I think we should go look for them there."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Let's try not to get too much atten-"

"Halt!" cried a voice from behind the two. They turned to see men in black kimonos with katanas. The leader, the one that yelled, was a guy with spiky dark hair and 69 tattooed on his face and rolled up sleeves. "You ryoka are under arrest by order of the 13 Court Guard."

Firion and Cloud prepared to defend themselves. "We're not here to fight," Firion told the leader.

"Doesn't matter," the leader told them. "You are both under arrest."

Cloud looked at the leader intently. He seemed to be the only threat amongst the group. "I suggest that you think twice before you attack us," the SOLDIER warned holding up his First Tsurugi tight with both hands. "We didn't come here for pointless battles."

"Neither did I but, you just got yourselves into one." The leader of the squad drew his sword and the others followed suit. "Capture them."

Cloud readied himself but Firion stepped in the way of the first attacker. Firion blocked with his shield, then countered with powerful magic, firing fire, ice, and lightning, into the squad.

"There's too many people here! Let's get out of here!" Firion yelled to Cloud as the attackers were scrambled in confusion. Cloud complied and they both ran into the streets of the village. They heard the voices of the attackers as they ran.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, the ryoka are getting away," one of the soldiers yelled.

"After them," the Lieutenant ordered.

After about half an hour of running, Cloud and Firion found themselves in a more clear street of the village. Firion hoped to be rid of the pursuers but unfortunately Hisagi had caught up with them. On the bright side, some of his squad seemed to have gotten lost.

The lieutenant pointed his katana at the two warriors. "I'll give you one last chance, give up." Cloud and Firion just responded but getting into their fighting stances. "Very well," Hisagi motioned his allies to surround the two.

"I'll take care of the small fry," Firion whispered to Cloud. "You take on the leader." Cloud nodded in response.

"Capture the ryoka!" At the command the soldiers charged. Cloud leaped over them and swung his large sword down on Hisagi and proceeded to engage the lieutenant. Firion fought against the regular guard. He grabed his spear and spun around with the blade sticking out, swatting way any loose handed attacker's sword.

Firion's enemies were weak but he was outnumbered, so it took a bit before he beat them all. After he did, he rushed to join up with Cloud. Cloud was doing well against the lieutenant, not allowing him the chance to strike back. Eventually Cloud landed a strong blow against Hisagi's sword, sending him flying to the wall, making the rubble fall on top of him.

Firion and Cloud stared at the rubble for any sign of movement before they did anything else. They were about to walk off when they heard Hisagi's voice.

"Kazeshini!" The rubble was blown away by a gust of wind and the lieutenant stood back up holding a new weapon. Two double bladed scythes in each of Hisagi's hands attached by a long chain.

"What happened to his sword?" Firion wondered aloud.

"This is the true form of my zanpaktou, Kazeshini," Hisagi told them. "It seems that I have no choice but to end your lives here."

Cloud raised his sword in defiance. "You don't think it's going to be that easy do you? You shouldn't underestimate us."

"We'll see," the lieutenant told Cloud as he readied his stance. "I am Shuhei Hisagi, Lieutenant of Squad 9 of the 13 Court Guard Squads. What are your names?"

"Cloud Strife, ex-SOLDIER, now delivery boy," the blonde answered in his same stoic manner. Inside, Hisagi was laughing at the delivery boy part, as was Firion.

"I am Firion, weapon-master of the Wild Rose Resistance," the other said.

With that, Hisagi threw one of the scythes toward Cloud, only to have Firion block it with his shield then counter with a rope knife. Hisagi dodged that attack but Cloud approached from above with a hammering downward slash. The 9th Squad lieutenant managed to block but was slammed down toward the ground. As soon as he got up, Firion wrapped him from behind with the rope knives and drew him in for a devastating punch to the back of his head.

Hisagi flew face first into a wall of a building before loosing consciousness. "I shouldn't have underestimated them," he told himself before he blacked out.

Cloud and Firion looked at the downed lieutenant. "You think we might've over done it?" Firion asked.

"He was an enemy, we did what we had to," Cloud said shrugging. "Come on, there will be more later." Firion took out his rod and casted a Cure spell on Hisagi before he and Cloud took off.

****************

_Seireitei_

Jecht watched as several more shinigami, as they heard the black clad men call themselves, ran past his and Tidus's hiding spot. The Great Jecht enjoyed a good fight, but taking out so many would give him too much attention. Jecht chuckled thinking that some of Auron had rubbed off on him.

"So, what do you think we should old man?" Tidus asked. They were hiding in some sort of storage building.

Jecht shrugged. "Beats me, I'm more of the type that uses his fists to solve stuff. Although that is probably not the best thing to do as of now."

'That's dad for ya,' Tidus thought. "I think we should move from this place. You know, all stealth like."

Jecht nodded. "Yeah, that's probably what's best for now...Do you know what it is that we are supposed to do here?"

"Beats me," his son answered. "You think these guys are the ones that Cosmos told us about?"

"Don't know. They don't seem friendly, but then again we did intrude on their turf. In any case, lets just wait till morning before we do anything, kid."

Tidus nodded. "Alright," he looked around the dark storage, "Wish this place had a bed though."

"Stop your complainin' and just go to sleep," Jecht told him. "I'll take watch. I'll wake you in an hour or so."

"Fine, old man." With that the blonde sat up against a wall and dozed off while his father kept watch.

**********************

Golbez held out his hand to stop his brother. "Hold Cecil," he told the paladin as he gazed up at the giant guarding the gate to the Seireitei. The Warrior of Light had gotten separated from the two.

"Who goes there?!" the giant in the black kimono yelled.

"We wish to pass through this gate," Golbez told him politely.

"No one passes through this gate without permission," the giant told them.

"Please, let us through," Cecil pleaded, "we wish to retrieve our friends."

"Friends?" the giant questioned. "If your friends are behind this gate," he drew two giant axes, "then you must obviously be ryoka...You shall not pass the great Jidanbo!"

Golbez stepped forward. "Then I guess, we must pass by force."

"Brother!"

"Cecil, I will not bring too much harm to him," the armored man assured his younger brother. Golbez looked up to Jidanbo. "I'll give you one more chance, let us pass."

"You shall not pass," Jidanbo answered.

Golbez heaved a deep sigh. "Very well," he rasied his hands to prepare for battle, "but don't say I didn't warn you."

****************

Rangiku sighed. "Captaaaaaain," she whined as she laid lazily on the couch, "tell me again why we came back to Soul Society?"

"Because, there was something I wanted to pick up," the young Captain answered.

"And what would that be?"

"Just some documents," he lied. Then under his breath he added, "and some decent food for once..."

Rangiku heard that last remark and was about to defend the cooking she learned from Orihime before she heard something outside. "Captain," she whispered urgently.

Toshiro nodded, he noticed too and he slowly stepped over to the window to see who was snooping around. He didn't see anything, so he went outside.

****************

The Onion Knight, in his Ninja Job Class, decided to listen in on the enemy's conversation...Unfortunately, two things happened: One, the conversation sucked and was unimportant. Two, they noticed him.

It took all the stealth Onion had to avoid being discovered by the 'Captain.' (He hid in the bushes.) The young knight gawked in disbelief to see the Captain looked hardly older than himself. He could tell there was a vast difference between his experience and the white haired shinigami's though.

Toshiro looked around until he was satisfied and left. "Whew," Onion sighed, "I thought I would be found out...Better go back to Terra before she gets worried." He took off to find his companion.

Rangiku was looking out the window when Captain Hitsugaya turned away. She noticed the Onion Knight jump out of the bushes. "Captain Hitsugaya," she spoke seriously.

"Lets follow him," he told her.

******************

_World of the Living_

"What happened to Cecil and Golbez?" the Warrior of Light asked himself, seeing neither of the lunar knights around. "Did we get separated when we landed?" His thoughts were disrupted by a terrifying roar.

He looked around from the skyscraper he was standing on top of and saw a huge monster with a white mask on the street chasing a little girl. Light dived down from the skyscraper, brandishing his sword and shield as he fell. The little girl tripped, leaving herself vulnerable to the slowly approaching creature.

"Come light!" the warrior shouted and six swords of orange-red light flew toward the monster. The monster noticed and jumped back. Light landed with his back turned to the girl as he focused his attention to the monster. "Are you alright?" he asked, addressing the girl behind him

"Y-yes," the girl answered shakily as she started to get up.

"Go, I'll take care of this thing," the warrior said and the girl was happy to comply.

"Damn, seems like dinner is gone," the creature said. Light was a little surprised but guessed that creatures like this one could talk. The monster looked down at Light. "Who are you? You don't have the same scent as a shinigami."

Light pointed his sword at the monster. "I don't know what that is, but I do know that I won't allow you to harm an innocent."

"Hmph, if you don't know what a shinigami is then you obviously don't know what a Hollow is," the monster mused. "You should know that that sword of yours won't hu-AAAAAARGH!" the Hollow screamed/roared as his arm was sliced off by a wave of light. "What? HOW?!"

The Warrior of Light glared at the 'Hollow.' "I doesn't matter what you are," he stated. "The light will triumph over your darkness."

"Light?" the hollow questioned. "Just who are you?"

"I have no name," Light stated. "You may know me as the Warrior of Light!" He charged the Hollow without a doubt of losing.

***************

Chad had been passing by when he felt the presence of a Hollow nearby. When he went to investigate, he witnessed the Hollow be disposed by a man clad in blue armor. The stranger finished off the Hollow with ease yet he had hardly any spiritual power.

"Who goes there?!" the warrior called out when he noticed Chad's presence. The giant of a teen approached the warrior with caution, he may have defeated a Hollow, but he could still be an enemy.

"My name is Sado Yasutora," Chad told the strange being.

Light didn't like the feel of this young man. He had the same presence as the Hollow. Light pointed his blade at Chad out of habit toward darkness. Unfortunately, the young man took it the wrong way and transformed his right arm. Light observed the muscular teen, sensing only a defensive purpose for his battle stance.

The Warrior of Light lowered his weapons making Chad lower his fists. "Forgive me," Light said, turning away. "I misunderstood your purposes for being here." He began to walk off.

"Wait!" Chad called out. "How did you defeat that Hollow?!" The mention of the Hollow made the warrior stop in his tracks.

'Perhaps this man can provide me with information,' Light thought then he turned to Chad. "I'll tell you, but you must provide me with some information on these, so called, Hollows."

Chad nodded. "Deal."

*******************

Elsewhere.... "Guys I really don't like stuffing my tail in my pants," Zidane complained for the umpteenth time. He had stolen some new clothes for him and Bartz. Zidane just got himself a jacket while he got Bartz some jeans and a hoodie. Squall thought it was fine, as long as they didn't stick out too much.

"Get over it," Squall told him. "We need to concentrate on finding-" He was interrupted by a loud roar.

"What was that?" Bartz asked.

"Dunno," Zidane pointed down an alleyway. "It came from that way."

Squall and Bartz followed the thief down the alley to find a monster with a white mask and a huge hole in it's chest near a small shop that just seemed out of place with the city. Squall took out his gunblade and leaped high over the monter and used Rough Divide. The SEED soldier launched himself straight at the monster's head, killing it instantly.

Squall, Zidane, and Bartz then all gathered around the monster as it began to dissolve into nothing. "What do you think that was?" Bartz asked.

"Never seen anything like that," Zidane said shrugging.

"Hey!" called out an irritated voice. The trio turned to see a red headed man with a white headband and black kimono come out of the shop. "Just who the hell are you guys?"

"What's it to you?" Squall asked smugly.

The man placed his hand on his katana's hilt. "I'm the one asking questions, now tell me, who are you and how did you kill that Hollow?"

"Hollow?" Bartz asked. "You mean that masked thing? Well if you weren't watching," he hung his arm around Squall, "my buddy here just knocked of it's head off."

"Remove the arm," Squall warned and Bartz hastily complied.

"Okay, now tell me who you are?" the man asked again. "Or else-"

"Hey, Freeloader," called a voice from inside the shop. "Are you done with that Hollow yet Renji?" A man with a green striped hat and clogged sandals came out of the shop. "I mean it wasn't that...Uh, who are these guys?"

"I don't know Urahara," Renji answered. "But something about them just doesn't seem right."

"Oh come on, we can't be that bad," Zidane retorted.

"Relax, Renji," Urahara told him. "Why don't we let our guests come in?"

"Wha-?" Renji began.

"It seems Chad has already acquainted himself with one of them anyways," Urahara pointed to another alley and saw the half Mexican half Japanese walk by with a man in blue armor.

"Light!" Bartz and Zidane exclaimed.

"Hey, Ichigo," Urahara called out. "Wouldn't you want to meet these guys too?" An orange haired teen with a large sword appeared after the shopkeeper called out. He wore the same kind of kimono as Renji.

"Hey Urahara," Ichigo greeted. "I saw the lights in the sky and thought I should check it out. When I felt their spirit energy I followed them over here," he explained before being asked.

Bartz leaned over to Zidane. "You know who that guy's voice reminds me of?"

"Firion?" Zidane guessed.

"Yeah! Werid huh?"

"Yep."

****************

_Rukongai_

Cloud and Firion looked over the damaged gate and the unconscious gatekeeper. "You think one of us went through," Firion asked the blonde.

"Has to be," Cloud nodded. "Lets go after them."

"Alright, but we best be careful." Firion and Cloud approached the gate with caution. It seemed that none of the Shinigami had noticed yet so they stepped through.

Firion and Cloud looked around. "I've got a bad feeling about this," Cloud said aloud.

Firion nodded in agreement. "Like there's someone-" he saw something coming toward Cloud, fast, "CLOUD!"

The ex-SOLDIER quickly gripped his sword and deflected the back attack of the assailant. This Shinigami felt different from the ones they fought before and was dressed differently. He wore a white garment over his black kimono and had a scarf around his neck.

"Who are you?" Firion demanded.

The man did not answer, instead he vanished. Firion managed to track the man behind him and blocked the fatal stab with his shield. "You could follow my flash step?" the man asked, his eyes widened in slight disbelief.

"I guess so," Firion answered. "Now tell me who you are?!"

"Your voice....sounds like Kurosaki," the man muttered.

"What?" Firion asked, not hearing what he said. The man didn't answer but backed off a bit.

"Captain Byakuya!" called a woman's voice. Firion looked ahead and saw a young girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Rukia," the Captain murmured. The girl stopped beside the man and drew her weapon. "What are you doing here?"

"I was ordered to inspect the gate by Captain Ukitake," she answered, "and it seems that you need assistance, brother."

'Brother?' Firion thought to himself.

Byakuya looked over at the two ryoka. "Do what you will," he said to Rukia.

Rukia nodded and looked over Firion and Cloud. 'They don't seem like they want to fight but...what are they here for?' she wondered.

Without warning, Byakuya attacked Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER blocked the strike and countered with a powerful slash that sent the Shinigami Captain flying when he blocked it. Cloud then jumped after him leaving Firion to deal with Rukia.

"I have no interest in fighting you," Firion told her. "So I'll give you one chance to walk away."

"I can't just abandon my brother in a fight," Rukia replied with an emotionless expression as she held out her zanpakuto. In a slow spin she called it out. "Dance. _Sode no Shirayuki._" The sword turned completely white and had a new hilt with a long white ribbon attached to it. Firion also took notice of the sudden drop in temperature.

'Ice powers huh?' the weapons specialist calculated, looking at the sword.

"Tsugi no mai," Rukia touched the ground four times with the tip of her sword then raised the blade up, level with her face. "Hakuren!"

Firion watched as a massive wave of ice shot out toward him...

****************

After they got past the gate, Cecil and Golbez were later confronted by a young girl with dark violet hair. She held her sword firmly as she glared at the two.

"Please, stand aside so we may search for our friends," Cecil pleaded to her.

"No!" she answered.

Golbez walked forward, surprising his brother. At first, Cecil thought Golbez would just attack the girl like the other Shinigami they encountered, but the paladin felt something different in her. Apparently, so did Golbez.

The armored man towered over the girl, gazing down at her through his helmet. "Your eyes show a great many things young lady," he said, "but it does not show me confidence." The Shinigami blinked at his statement but didn't back down. "What is your name?" Golbez asked.

"Uh, L-lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori," she answered. Cecil was inwardly shocked by her rank, so young, yet she's a Lieutenant.

"Step aside Lieutenant Hinamori," he told her.

Momo didn't budge from her spot. "No," she repeated, gripping her sword tightly, glaring at the black armored man.

Golbez sighed. "The weak-hearted have no place in battle," he told her. "I don't know what happened, but I can tell. Despite your determined glare, your resolve is shaken."

Hinamori's eyes widened, it was as if he knew about Aizen. She sort of thought that this man was right, but it was her duty as a Lieutenant to stay and fight any enemy of the Soul Society...but was this man an enemy?

"What are you here for?" she asked, but before Golbez could answer a large foxman in a white garment attacked. Golbez barely made it in time to dodge the attack.

"Brother!" Cecil called out in worry for Golbez.

"Captain Komamura!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Ryoka," the Captain growled at the two knights. "You will go no further!" He drew his zanpakuto. "Lieutenant! Prepare yourself." Hinamori, reminded of her duty, readied herself as she and Komamura called out their zanpakuto.

"Snap!" Hinamori yelled. "_Tobiume._" The katana blade changed into a straighter, double-edged, sword with jitte-like prongs along it's length.

Cecil drew out his blue spear while Golbez got into his fighting stance. "I wished to avoid these fights," Cecil muttered.

"It is only natural for them to attack intruders," his older brother told him. "Especially for a military like people."

"But still..."

"Cecil, we must defend ourselves...You battle Miss Hinamori while I deal with this Captain."

"Very well, brother..."

*****************

Terra was relieved when she saw the Onion Knight return to their hiding spot, in an underground waterway, from scouting. But that didn't last long when she sensed the presence of two people following the young boy.

"How far do you think they are?" Onion asked in a whisper when the half-esper told him of the people.

"We're already here," answered another person's voice.

Two people appeared in front of the knight and Terra. One was a busty woman with long strawberry blonde hair while the other was a white haired, green-eyed kid with a white garment over his black kimono. Terra could tell that both of them were quite strong.

"Don't do anything that you will regret," the white-haired boy told them. "Just surrender."

"Hey, we're not doing anything wrong," Onion told them.

"It doesn't matter, little kid," the taller boy told him. "Ryoka, intruders of the Soul Society, are to be captured immediately. I am give you both a chance to turn yourselves in without either of you getting hurt."

"No way!" Onion exclaimed. "We didn't do anything wrong....And where do you get off thinking you can just call me a kid when you yourself are one?!"

"He got you there Captain Hitsugaya," the woman said with smile.

"I'm not a kid, shorty," the Captain told the knight, his brow twitching.

"Don't call me that!" Onion Knight pointed at the Captain him, "You look like a kid, so you must be a kid!"

"I'm not a kid, pipsqueak!" Hitsugaya shouted angrily.

"Don't call me pipsqueak!" Onion warned, gritting his teeth. Terra and the other woman couldn't help but inwardly laugh with nervous smiles at the antics of the two younger warriors as they continued to insult each other.

"Uh, Captain," the woman eventually interrupted.

"What Rangiku?" Hitsugaya growled.

"Weren't we here to capture them?" she asked.

The young Captain blushed for actually having to be reminded what he was there for. He regained his calm composure before speaking again.

"One more chance," Hitsugaya told them as he reached for the long sword on his back, "turn yourselves in quietly."

The Onion Knight drew his small yellow sword. "Sorry, but being locked up doesn't sound good to me," he told the Shinigami.

"You won't win," the Captain told him.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't be much of a knight if I just ran with my tail between my legs...Terra!" Onion regarded the girl that was behind him. "Get out of here while I hold them off."

'Awwww, so chivalrous!' Rangiku thought while she saw the young knight defend the girl. 'He's so adorable when he acts all tough.'

Terra shook her head. "I'm going to help you fight, I can't just run away knowing that you will be hurt or worse..." She readied herself. "I'll help you fight them off."

Onion Knight smiled. "Alright, but don't get into too much trouble."

"I could say the same about you," Terra said.

Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto. "You should have surrendered while you had the chance..."

******************

"Wake up," Jecht shook Tidus awake. "There's someone coming."

Tidus got up and he and Jecht went by the door to wait for any enemies to come in. The two blitzball stars heard talking from outside the storage building.

"That way Kenny," said a cheery little girl's voice. "I think they are that way."

The one that responded chuckled. "No," said a voice of a strong man. "The ryoka are here."

"What makes you say that?" the girl asked.

"My gut says so," he answered. Jecht could imagine the man smiling as he approached the door. "My gut also tells me that this one is strong...Very strong."

"Like Ichigo was?"

"No, but I can tell, he's strong.......You can come out of there now, or would you rather me cut you to pieces in there?"

Jecht immediately opened the door and stared at the ones outside. One of them was a big musclar man with a white torn jacket over a black kimono and an eye patch. He also had spiked hair with bells on each point and a long katana that definitely needed sharpening. The other was a little girl with pink hair and a cheery smile, she was on the shoulder of the tall man.

"So you noticed us huh?" Jecht asked the bigger man as he and Tidus stepped out. "What's your name?"

The man smiled. "Captain of Squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki," he pointed his sword at them. "Which of you is the strongest?"

Tidus saw the anticipated smile on his father's face as Jecht quickly stepped forward. "That would be me," Jecht claimed.

"And who might you be?" Kenpachi asked.

"I am none other than the Great Jecht!" the older blitzer proclaimed.

"Yeah right," Tidus muttered. "There's nothing great about you old man." He waited for the response but none came, then he noticed the look on both the fighter's faces. They just met, yet they both want to fight each other real badly...As if it was fate or something.

"Yachiru, get off," Kenpachi told the girl.

"Okay Kenny," Yachiru giggled as she jumped off Kenpachi's shoulder. She landed next to Tidus.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Tidus heard Jecht mutter to himself.

Jecht took out his huge sword but planted it firmly into the ground. "What are ya doing?" Kenpachi asked confused.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jecht asked. "This is a fight between two pure-bred fighters and I can tell you want to fight as much as possible. So I'm thinking we warm up by starting off fighting like real men...." He punched his bare right fist into his open gauntlet clad hand.

Kenpachi's grin widened as he stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground. He did the same motion that Jecht did. "Alright," he said, "let's see just how strong you are Jecht."

"Kenny's real excited," Yachiru said to Tidus as they saw the grins on both the fighters faces.

Tidus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, my old man seems like he's really going to cut loose."

"He's strong?" the little girl asked.

Tidus smiled. "My dad isn't just strong....He's the toughest guy in the world!"

Yachiru smiled back. "Then Kenny is going to be real happy...."

******************

_World of the Living_

"So, our friends could be in danger," Bartz, in his usual clothes, asked.

"Well the Soul Society isn't too nice to strangers," Urahara told them. "It's capture or kill on sight."

"Then we better get going and straighten everything out," Squall said.

"I'll go get the gate to Soul Society prepared," Urahara told them. He got up and went down to the basement.

"I'll be going with you," Ichigo told the Warriors of Cosmos. "They'll listen to me.....sorta..."

"Hopefully they aren't hurt before we get there," the Warrior of Light said. "We're going to need everyone of us if we're going to beat the Warriors of Chaos and Aizen's forces..."

**There's the end of the chapter. I'll have a moment with the villains in the next one where I'm going to do all the fights in the next one...Jecht vs. Kenpachi is the one I'm most excited about. Strongest Shinigami vs. the Toughest Guy in the World= Epic Win!!!!**

**I'll also have one between a Warrior of Chaos vs. an Espada. It'll be a show of strength.**

**Also, two more Warriors of Cosmos will show up for sure in the next chapter. If you want to make a suggestion on who else you want in, tell me.**

**Please Review**!!!


	3. Otherworlds

**I don't own Bleach nor the Final Fantasy series. I suggest you listen to proper battle themes for this chapter.**

**Soul's Fantasy Part II:**

**Otherworlds**

_Underneath Urahara Shop_

"So this is the gate?" Squall asked seeing the giant stone structure.

"Yep," Urahara answered in his usual happy-go-lucky attitude.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Bartz yelled in glee.

"Yeah! Let's get going!" Zidane agreed joyfully.

"Uhhh, I'm afraid I can't do that yet," Urahara told them.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the ex-shinigami captain. "And why's that Urahara?"

"Welllll...It has to charge up," Urahara told them.

"Charge up?" Light questioned.

Urahara scratched the back of his head. "Well, I haven't had much need of it since the last trip to Soul Society. So I haven't charged it up lately."

"How long will it take to charge?" Squall asked.

Urahara held up two fingers. "Two hours."

"TWO HOURS!" Bartz exclaimed. "But our friends could be in trouble!"

"Urahara, couldn't you make it charge any faster?" Renji asked.

"Sorry, no can do," Urahara sighed. "You'll just have to wait."

"But their frien-" Ichigo began but the Warrior of Light interrupted him by placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not fret," Light told him. "They are more than able to face whatever lies ahead." He removed his hand from Ichigo's shoulder and went off to converse with the other present Warriors of Cosmos.

'They better be ready,' Ichigo thought. 'Most of the captains of Soul Society are not too lenient with strangers.'

*****************

_Soul Society_

Cloud slashed as hard as he could at the Shinigami captain. Byakuya blocked the blow with his sword, but the force sent him flying into a building.

"Give up," Byakuya heard the ryoka say as he got up. The captain stared unemotionally into the eyes of the blond man...those green oddly-glowing eyes. "There's no reason for us to fight."

Byakuya didn't answer, but rose his blade to his face. "Scatter. Senbonzakura."

Cloud readied himself when Byakuya's blade began to break apart into what looked like.... "Cherry blossoms?" the ex-SOLDIER questioned. Without warning, the glowing pink petals swarmed around Cloud, spiraling around him. Cloud grunted when he felt a cut on his leg.

"Senbonzakura can break into a thousand blades," Cloud heard the captain explain. "The blades reflect light in a way to make them appear like cherry blossoms."

"And I'm guessing they move as your will commands?" Byakuya didn't answer Cloud's question, but the answer was obvious. "Well, I guess you're actually trying then." Cloud raised the heavy sword high over his head. "Take this!" He slashed his sword to the ground, sending out a speeding shock wave toward the captain, blowing away Senbonzakura's blades.

Byakuya dodged the shock wave but now Cloud was free from the encroaching spiral of cherry blossoms for now. Cloud tried to attack the Shinigami but the blades kept him more on the defense and at a distance, pushing him back. 'If only I was proficient with magic,' Cloud thought. His heavy sword was powerful, but if he couldn't get in close then he would stand a chance.

* * *

Firion countered Rukia's Hakuren with his Straightarrow attack.

Firion was a master with multiple weaponry, thus leaving his attacks somewhat unpredictable to the Shinigami. He was also proficient enough with magic to counter her kido magic with his own black magic. Overall he seemed to be more than a challenge to Rukia at a distance, but up close and personal, he was much more deadly.

Rukia jumped into the air and aimed her palm at Firion. "Hado 33! Sokatsui!" A blue wave of spiritual energy fired out at the weapons specialist.

"That won't work!" Firion cried as he threw his axe through the energy burst toward Rukia. The Shinigami was caught off guard by the axe and tried to block, but failed. She was even more surprised when she was caught by the return, resulting her in being reeled in toward her enemy. Firion caught the axe in his left hand and reached for his sword with his right as Rukia came closer.

"Take this!" he yelled as he slashed Rukia upwards multiple times with his sword and axe, ending it with a powerful X cut with both weapons and sent the Shinigami down slamming into the ground. Firion landed on his feet and looked toward Rukia's unconscious form on the ground. He ran over to her and checked her pulse. "She's okay," he breathed with a deep sigh of relief, "but she's losing a lot of blood." Firion reached behind his back for his rod. "Okay, now all I have to-" He stopped speaking when he felt a blade to his back.

"Hold it right there," the voice of the blade's owner warned. Firion turned his head to see a man with blonde hair that had a lock of it covering one eye, wielding the blade. He also saw Hisagi behind the man.

"Trying to attack someone while they're down?" Hisagi questioned Firion angrily. "How despicable."

"I wasn't trying-" he began to explain until, he looked over at Rukia and noticed the blood spreading over the ground. In a panic, he yanked out his rod. "Cura!" he yelled as he felt the blade of the Shinigami's zanpakuto press more on his back.

*******************

Cecil dodged another one of Hinamori's kido attacks. He had to admit, despite her appearance, she was a skilled magic user like Terra. Who knows what she could do if she learned magic like Meteor or Holy from his world? She could be an accomplished mage of her own choosing.

Cecil jumped high toward the Shinigami in midair and spun with his spear blade out. Momo dodged the strike and retaliated with three blasts from her zanpakuto. He blocked two of the attacks and reflected the third back to Hinamori. The lieutenant dodged the blast and landed on the roof of a building with Cecil landing shortly after.

"You have impressive magical abilities," the paladin complimented.

Hinamori couldn't help but appreciate his praise. "Thank you...Cecil," she said. She looked him over and could tell he wasn't using all of his powers. "Um, what exactly is it that you can do?"

"My fighting style is called Split Soul," he answered.

"Split Soul?"

Cecil nodded. "I am guided by the two opposing forces of both light and darkness, and thus..." He charged Hinamori and slashed. "I can turn darkness..." She jumped back and was about to counter when he jumped up with a flip, transforming into something with black armor with blue linings. "Into hallowed light!" He slammed his foot into the ground and dark light erupted from where he landed, causing Momo to be sent flying.

Hinamori fired a kido blast from her sword when she regained her balance, but a dark orb appeared in front of the dark knight's chest, blocking her blast. After her attack failed, four orbs shot spread out from the first. Momo defended herself by readying her sword to defend, but to her dismay, the ords went behind her, closed in and moved back to where they started, dragging the lieutenant with them back to Cecil. The dark knight then proceeded to attack with three powerful strikes, sending Hinamori flying out further into Seireitei.

After changing to paladin, Cecil chased after her with great haste. He looked down at the place she landed. The lieutenant seemed to be unconscious from the heavy damage his dark knight form dealed. He breathed a sight of relief, thankful for not having to resort to more lethal attacks on such a young girl. Especially since her wavering heart handicapped her. Cecil knew there was something that was preventing her from completely focusing on the fight. Whatever it was, he did not know.

Cecil looked over to the direction where his brother was fighting and saw two massive beings battling it out. One of them he recognized as his brother's powerful summon.

****************

Komamura couldn't believe that a ryoka could fight on par with a captain-level shinigami without a weapon. He was even more surprised that this man, Golbez, was using a strange type of magic that was very different from kido. The magic didn't even need an incantation, all Golbez had to do was move his hands and the spells activated. Another thing about Golbez is that he's just as strong with physical attacks as well. Add that with his magic, Komamura knew he couldn't hold back for too long against this opponent.

The anthropomorphic canine was shot far back by a magical attack. He landed with a grunt on the roof a building. Komamura glared at Golbez, who was now staring through his helm down at the Captain with his arms crossed.

"Is there any reason for us to fight?" Golbez asked the captain.

"You disrupting the peace of Soul Society," Komamura answered, "is more than enough reason for me to defeat you."

"We meant no harm by it," Golbez reasoned. "So there is no reason to fight."

"I won't believe the words of a ryoka." Komamura raised his zapakuto over his head. "Bankai!" Golbez was amazed as a giant samurai made of armor arose behind the captain. "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

"Impressive," Golbez commented, looking at the giant as it held it's sword in a way that mimics it's master. "Kokujo Tengen Myo'o. I assume that is the name of your weapon, is it not?"

"That is the name of my zanpaktou," Komamura confirmed.

"Judging by it's appearance, I believe it's ability is to mimic your movements," Golbez stated to which the Shinigami captain answered with a harsh glare. "Thought so."

"What is your name?" Komamura asked.

"Golbez," the armored man answered simply. "And you are?"

"Captain of Squad 7 of the 13 Court Guard," the canine answered. "Sanjin Komamura."

"If you are fighting me at full strength, Sanjin," Golbez began to gather energy, "then so shall I! Come, creature of Shadow!" Komamura was momentarily blinded by a bright light. He shook it off and gawked at the sight before him. A giant black dragon with glowing blue markings floated in the night sky. It was not as big as his Bankai, but the captain could tell the immense power it held.

"What is that?" Komamura asked.

"It is a summon, the Shadow Dragon," Golbez told him.

"Summon?"

"It is like all your Shinigamis' weapons," the warlock explained, "you call it out to aid you in battle. In my world, one could call out for other kinds of summons for different attacks or effects, but only one at a time. The Shadow Dragon is my most powerful summon."

"Interesting," Komamura stated. "But you will need more than that to defeat me!"

*****************

Terra and Onion Knight fought Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto in the underground waterway of the Seireitei. The Warriors of Cosmos were having a degree of difficulty dealing with the more seasoned warriors the Shinigami proved to be. Do to the Onion Knight's small amount of experience and Terra's pacifistic nature, they lost the upperhand to the Shinigami. That didn't mean they were entirely helpless. The warriors made it up with Terra's great magical abilities and the Onion Knight's tactics to come to a stalemate against their opponents.

"We need to get out of here," Onion whispered to Terra during a pause in the fight. "This place is too cramped for us to use any of our greater attacks without the sewer caving in on us."

"But what do we do?" the half-esper asked.

"We have to keep moving until we find an exit," he said.

Hitsugaya couldn't hear what the two were saying, but the subject was obvious. "You two should give up," he told them, making the warriors look at him. "You can't do anything in a cramped space like this."

"I told you already," Onion growled, stepping in front of Terra. "We're not just going to turn ourselves in."

"What if we just take you in for questioning?" Rangiku reasoned.

Onion just glared at the Shinigami until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked behind to see Terra looking down at him with an assuring expression. The young knight looked away toward the ground in thought. He looked back at the Shinigami.

"Just questions, no prison?" he asked.

"No prison," Hitsugaya nodded. "You have my word."

"Fine," the Onion Knight said hesitantly.

"Good, I didn't want to freeze the two of you for no reason," Hitsugaya muttered. He and Rangiku turned, beckoning the two Warriors of Cosmos to follow.

* * *

Cloud watched as the thousands of tiny blades chased after him. He batted them away with his Blade Beam, but they always reformed a moment after. Cloud cursed at his predicament as he tried to figure a way past the blades to their master.

"I guess I have to do something bold," Cloud sighed as another wave of cherry blossoms fired toward him. Cloud gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the First Tsurugi before charging straight at the wave of blades.

Byakuya widened his eyes in surprise as to what the ryoka just did but quickly regained his composure. He turned away with his eyes closed, thinking that the ryoka was finished.

"Fool," the captain muttered as he began to walk off. He stopped in his tracks when he heard an explosion from behind. Looking back, he saw the blades scattered out and the ryoka nowhere to be seen. Then he felt a strange spiritual presence above his head. Byakuya looked up in surprise when he saw the blonde falling toward him with the large sword preparing for a powerful downward cut. The Shinigami also took notice of the blueish-green aura emanating from the young man.

"Take this!" Cloud yelled as he slashed the sword down. Byakuya summoned up Senbonzakura to shield against the attack but Cloud's sword easily cut through them. At the last moment, the captain returned his zanpakuto to it's sealed state and tried to block the massive sword. The Shinigami prevented the attack from being fatal, but the sheer force of the blow sent him skidding across the ground into a wall of a nearby building.

Cloud wouldn't give the captain a chance to retaliate. "Stars!" He spun the sword over his head then stuck the blade into the ground. "Rain down!" Multiple small meteors fell from the sky and crashed into the place Byakuya landed, each making a small explosion on contact. Still, Cloud knew that this was just starting. That thought was confirmed when his opponent stood back up, his body showing numerous cuts and scratches.

Cloud remained quiet as the Shinigami captain spoke. "You have skill, but you won't defeat me," Byakuya claimed. "I'll end this quickly...." He dropped his zanpakuto with the blade pointed toward the ground. The katana sank into the earth as if the ground were water. "Bankai."

Cloud summoned a component blade of his Fusion Sword into his left hand when he saw two rows of giant katana blades rise from the ground. He watched as the blades began to break apart into tiny blades like Byakuya's original sword. Just seeing the mass of cherry blossom like blades made Cloud worried.

"This is the second release for my zanpakuto," Byakuya explained. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

"I won't go down so easy you know," Cloud stated, pointing his left hand sword at Byakuya while his main sword rested on his shoulder.

"Don't be so cocky," Byakuya warned. He sent a torrent of the tiny blades toward the young man.

"I guess," Cloud said to himself, "I can't hold back anymore." He closed his eyes and concentrated on gathering all of his energy while the approaching wave of cherry blossoms closed in.

Byakuya was surprised again at what happened next. The ryoka didn't budge away from the attack, but instead just stood there. The wave of Senbonzakura's blades consumed the young swordsman, but Byakuya felt a rise in spirit energy from where the blades struck...From the ryoka. The energy was subtle but it felt strange to the Shinigami. It was like there was a regular human soul's energy and something that was the soul of...... "What is this?" Byakuya wondered.

The next thing that happened was that the wave broke apart, scattering the blades again. In the center of the falling cherry blossoms stood Cloud surrounded by a green aura and weilding a single edged sword that was even bigger than the previous one. When the ex-SOLDIER opened his eyes they were glowing blue with the same energy.

Cloud dashed toward Byakuya with the intent to cleave through the Shinigami. Byakuya quickly brought up a dense mass of tiny blades to defend, but like before, Cloud just cut through them. The wall did at least slow the blonde down before he got to Byakuya. The Shinigami then used shunpo to get away from Cloud.

"How did you cut through my defense?" Byakuya questioned from a distance. "What is that power of yours?"

"Mako," Cloud answered.

"Mako?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"You don't need to know," Cloud said as he charged the captain again.

"I told you not to get cocky." Byakuya pointed his finger toward the advancing warrior. Cloud saw a wave of cherry blossoms coming at his side, faster than before. Cloud jumped away from the blades just in time. When he landed the blades gave him no time to defend when they darted toward him once more. This time, the ex-SOLDIER had no time to escape nor defend, he didn't expect the attack to react so quickly. He could only close his eyes and wait as the torrent of cherry blossom-like blades closed in to shred him to bits........

BOOM!

Cloud opened his eyes to see that the blades had dispersed once again, this time by a Flare spell. The spell was weak but a weak Flare could do wonders to protect against that wave of cherry blossoms. The question Cloud was wondering though...Who cast it? By the look Byakuya had, he wondered to.

"Wow," said a very familiar behind Cloud. "Good thing I had some decent practice," the blond began to slowly turn his head, "but I don't think I'll be able to pull off another Flare." Cloud watched as the stranger walked past him. The man had shoulder length spiky black hair and a black outfit similar to Cloud's except with no sleeves, two pauldrons, and no half-skirt. The most distinguishing feature the man had was a massive sword as big as himself...and was once used by Cloud, the Buster Sword.

The man turned his head to show his face to the blond. Cloud met the man's glowing blue eyes with his own and gawked. That look of confidence and that smile that could match Tidus. Cloud just couldn't believe that _he_ was here. Cloud was just gawking at the man that he looked up to during his foot soldier days with the Shinra Corporation.

The man stretched out one of his gloved hand to help Cloud off the ground. Cloud accepted and the SOLDIER helped him up. "Been awhile huh?" he asked with a smile to the still stunned Cloud. "You might get slack jawed if you keep staring at me like that...Cloud."

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked the black haired man. He turned and met Byakuya with that cocky smile of his.

"SOLDIER, First-Class," he pulled the Buster Sword off his back and got into the fighting position Cloud used, "Zack Fair."

*************

Firion thought he was done for when he felt that blade press forward. He thought his dream would fade just because he went soft and try to save someone. Luckily someone was looking out for him, because the Shinigami's zanpakuto was sent flying because of a well placed gunshot.

"I hope you don't mind if I cut in," a feminine voice asked. Firion and the two Shinigami looked over to the source of the voice to see a girl with two pistols trained on the two Shinigami.

She wore blue jean short shorts with a half skirt that covered her left leg, a pair of black boots, and a white top. Looking closer, Firion saw in the center of the woman's top, was the same emblem as Jecht's torso tattoo and Tidus's necklace...the emblem of the Zanarkand Abes, as Tidus once called it. Looking at her face, he saw short brown hair styled like Tidus's, except for a long slim ponytail, and a pair of mismatched eyes, one green and one blue.

"Who are you?" Hisagi asked, readying his zanpakuto.

"Yuna," she answered with a smile like Tidus's. "And you are?"

"I am Lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi of Squad 9," Hisagi answered.

"Lieutenant of Squad 3," the blond spoke, "Izuru Kira."

She looked over at Firion, waiting for him to introduce himself. "Firion," he finally said.

"Huh, no fancy title huh?" she joked. "Now, are you going to finish that cure spell or what?"

"Cure?" Kira wondered as he turned back to Firion and saw a green light emitting over Rukia. 'Is it like a kido healing spell?' he questioned himself as he saw Rukia's large X-shaped wound disappear.

"How about you guys put away your swords and call it a truce," Yuna suggested, "Okay?"

Kira saw Hisagi ponder over whether or not to comply. He finally agreed when the 3rd Squad lieutenant nodded to him, showing that he was agreeing to a truce. Reluctantly, Hisagi sheathed his zanpakuto. Yuna looked over to Firion.

"Done yet?" she asked as she put away her pistols.

"I'm not that great with spells," Firion told her. "So be patient."

"Fine," she sighed. Yuna saw Kira walk over to Firion and knelt beside the down Shinigami. He placed his hands over Rukia and began casting his own spell. It didn't take long before she awoke. Hisagi, on the other hand walked over to Yuna.

"I believe there is some explaining you need to do," he told her with a harsh glare.

Yuna scratched the back of her head. "It's a long story and I don't know all the details myself," she answered him, "but I bet Firion could give you more insight than I could." Hisagi glared at her for a few more minutes before he huffed and walked over to Rukia.

***************

When Cecil got to Hinamori, she was out cold. 'Perhaps, I over did it,' he thought to himself as he pulled out a potion. Cecil opened Hinamori's mouth and poured the blue liquid down her throat. After making sure she swallowed, the paladin picked her up and stepped outside to watch his brother fight.

***************

Komamura couldn't beat this man, Golbez, and his Shadow Dragon. The Shinigami captain was able to match Golbez, but couldn't shake the feeling that the man was holding back. It was as if he were testing Komamura. The thought angered the captain as he swung his blade down on the armored warlock while Tengen swung at the Shadow Dragon. Golbez teleported away with a technique neither shunpo nor the sonido, reappearing on top of a higher building.

"You'll never defeat me!" Golbez yelled, staring down at Komamura through his helm. "As long as you are fighting with blind fury, you will not defeat me!"

"Don't you dare talk down to me!" Komamura yelled back as he made the giant swing down it's sword toward the armored man.

Golbez sighed. "I have no choice." He dodged the massive sword and made his dragon push the giant armor away. He hovered high over the captain as he prepared his most powerful spells.

"What his he?..." Komamura began to ask but then saw two giant spheres fall from the sky.

"Transcend the Stars!" Golbez shouted as he cast Binding Cold on the Shinigami, preventing his escape. "This won't kill you, but now you will learn the difference in our strength! Twin Meteor!"

The first flaming rock hit Komamura directly, knocking him up into the air, the second hit the ground he was just on. It missed the Shinigami, but the explosion underneath sent him flying off. He landed on the ground hard and was struggling to get to his feet.

"Don't push yourself," Golbez said after he teleported in front of the downed Komamura. "You did well, but, even with your experience, there is much for you to learn." Komamura only growled in response, but conceded defeat. "Good, now rest," Golbez told him as both the Bankai and the Shadow Dragon disappeared. Komamura reluctantly complied and Golbez lifted his massive body over his shoulder.

* * *

Cloud and Zack struck at the mass amount of cherry blossoms together. Byakuya was surprised that they were beginning to overwhelm him. Their massive swords ripped through the walls of tiny blades that defended the Captain.

Zack leaped up into the air, twirling his blade once. "This is the power," he swung down his Buster Sword, "of SOLDIER!" Streaks of light fell through the wall of blades, straight towards the Captain.

Byakuya dodged the lights, but the explosions they created threw him back away from the protection of his blades. Before he could recover, Cloud was coming down at him with a powerful slash charged with blue-white light. Byakuya quickly reformed a sword and blocked Cloud's massive weapon which shattered the blade and sent the Shinigami Captain slamming into the ground.

Cloud landed in front of the down Captain and pointed the Fusion Sword at his neck. "Seems like you got cocky," the ex-SOLDIER commented. Byakuya glared in response. "Surrender," Cloud told him.

"Hey Cloud, calm down would ya," Zack said as he ran up to them, the Buster Sword on his back. He placed a firm hand on Cloud's shoulder, prompting the younger to put away his sword. Cloud complied, Zack then turned his attention to Byakuya on the ground. "So, would you like to listen to our explanation for being here?"

Byakuya frowned but slowly nodded his head. Zack smiled and helped the man up. Before anyone could say anything, they all felt a dense pressure in the air.

*****************

Terra had felt the end of Golbez's battle. She was glad to know that he was the winner but hoped that she and Onion could reunite with the rest. Terra looked over at Toshiro while they walked through the streets of the Seireitei to the 10th Squad barracks. Then, for some reason, they stopped.

"What's wrong Captain?" Rangiku asked, sensing the spiritual energy.

"Ichigo and Renji," Toshiro answered, "but they are with someone."

"They must our friends!" Onion Knight exclaimed happily to Terra.

"Captain, should we go meet them?" Rangiku asked.

Toshiro nodded. "Yes, then we'll go to the Captain-Commander and tell him about- Huh?!" His sentence was cut off by a huge amount of spiritual pressure being released.

"Captain what is this?"

"Why is the air feel so heavy?" the Onion Knight asked as he adjusted to the pressure, which sorta surprised the young Captain.

"Seems like Kenpachi found a strong opponent," Toshiro answered.

Terra and Onion both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "Jecht."

****************

Tidus and Yachiru watched as Jecht and Kenpachi matched each other, blow for blow. Neither one seemed to budge from the spots they stood as they wailed on each other with their fists. They didn't even seem all that hurt either. Suddenly they just stopped.

"Not bad," Kenpachi complimented with a big grin. "You're quite strong. I thing those punches are going to leave a bruise."

"Same goes to you, buddy," Jecht said with an equal grin. They reached for their swords and pulled them out of the ground. "Time for the main event." He became covered in fire-like aura.

**(AN: Begin Jecht's Theme, Otherworld)**

"No more warm ups!" Kenpachi announced, reaching for his eye-patch. "Lets make this-"

"A fight to remember!" Jecht finished as Kenpachi tore off his patch and became covered in golden energy.

They swung their blades at each other. Jecht's greatsword met with Kenpachi's zanpakuto. The very force the attack created an explosion around them, forcing Tidus to grab Yachiru and run to a safe distance. After he got to the top of a nearby building, Tidus set Yachiru down and they looked back to see the area that they were just at was turned into a crater. The only things that were there were Jecht and Kenpachi who just met each other, blow for blow with their swords.

Jecht jumped back and waited for his opponent to charge him. That wait was not long, because right after Jecht landed, Kenpachi dashed toward him and swung down his sword with great force. Jecht smirked as he put energy into his armored left hand and backhanded Kenpachi's blade with a wall of red energy. The 11th Squad Captain was amazed, smirking as he stumbled back.

Jecht didn't let Kenpachi recover. The blitzer swung his left fist at Kenpachi with a flurry of punches coming after the first then finish with a flurry of kicks that shot the Shinigami up into the air. Jecht chased Kenpachi down and slammed his sword toward the Captain, who blocked the attack with his zanpakuto. Though Kenpachi escaped a deadly blow, he was sent crashing into the ground, making a new crater and a cloud of dust.

"Come on!" Jecht yelled while he was still in the air. "Your move now!"

Kenpachi cleared the dust with his reiatsu. With a big grin he responded to Jecht. "Alright," he jumped toward the battle-scarred man and slashed his sword toward Jecht. Jecht dodged effortlessly and began sending Kenpachi another assault of punches and kicks. This time, Kenpachi caught the first punch with his free hand and made to cut across Jecht's chest, but the star blitzer blocked the attack with his black blade.

"Your not bad at all," Jecht commented. "You and I fight like beasts, purely on instinct."

"But there's a big difference between us," Kenpachi noted.

"Yeah, I don't have all your strength," Jecht agreed, "and you don't have two things."

"Yeah, I know you're faster than me, but," Kenpachi had to ask, "what's the other?" He felt a surge of heat coming from the palm that held Jecht's fist.

"You don't have as much control over your own power," Jecht said as he grabbed the Captain's hand with his own and made a large explosion that sent the 11th Captain flying back. Jecht shook out the flames of his left hand. "Always burns a bit," he commented as he chased after Kenpachi.

The Shinigami Captain only smiled as he crashed through a building, into a wall, then finally stopped in front of a crowd of patrol Shinigami. Kenpachi Zaraki had never fought an opponent that fought like such a brutal beast like himself and lasted against him without his eye patch. He slowly got himself up and looked over at all the patrol Shinigami before he looked up at the sky to see a grinning Jecht coming down at him.

All the lower ranked Shinigami ran for their lives as Kenpachi readied himself to meet his blade with his mysterious opponent. But they did not go too far, for they wanted to see for themselves who is able to match the 11th Captain's strength. This was truly a fight to watch.

Again, the two rivals glowed with their auras, Jecht's red-orange flame and Kenpachi's golden light. They met their blades with another explosion of sheer power, greater than the first. After the light faded, Jecht was sent soaring into several buildings before he was able to stop. When he finally did, he saw Kenpachi, still glowing, charging at him with great joy on his face. They clashed blades once more and destroyed the building behind Jecht. This time their blades were locked.

"This is a fight worthy of remembrance!" Kenpachi yelled with glee. "I don't get this kinda fun every day."

"Neither do I," Jecht agreed with a grin, looking into Kenpachi's gray eyes with his red. "But I got a reputation of being The World's Strongest Fighter to uphold here... I don't plan on giving it up yet." He pushed Kenpachi away and grabbed a massive boulder.

"What are you going to do with that?" the Captain asked, waiting to see what Jecht had in mind.

"You'll see," Jecht answered as his sword disappeared in orange light. He lifted the rock over his head and coursed his fiery energy into it, making it look like it was just dipped into a volcano. "This is my..." he leaped with a spin into the air with the boulder, "Ultimate Jecht Shot!" Jecht hurled the boulder down on the Captain with tremendous speed.

Kenpachi met it head on, blocking the rock with his blade. He laughed like a maniac when he saw that it was pushing him back. "This is exhilarating! I've never fought an opponent like you!" Kenpachi used up a ton of spirit energy to hold the rock back.

"Heh, I can say the same thing," Jecht said back, grinning, "but it seems that we have come to the end." He wouldn't admit it, but Jecht put extra power into that throw.

Kenpachi seemed confused at the comment but quickly understood as the boulder just exploded. He was engulfed in the flames. Jecht re-summoned his sword and landed on one knee, panting heavily. He looked at dust swirling in the crater he created with a grin.

"Still standin' huh?" Jecht asked, getting up.

"You know it," Kenpachi answered with a grin as the dust settled. His haori was gone and so was his shirt, much like Jecht. His torso was covered with dust and soot and his sword was broken in half.

"You look like hell," Jecht told him, panting.

"You don't look any better," Kenpachi retorted, laughing. "You think you can do one more attack?"

Jecht laughed. "Naw, you?"

"For once in my life," Kenpachi stated. "I don't think I can keep-"

"Going," Jecht finished as they both fell face first into the ground, exhausted, but happy to fight such a fun fight.

_Until round two_. Was the thought they both shared.

Tidus and Yachiru, on Tidus's shoulder, arrived to where the two fighters lay. Tidus looked around and blew a low whistle. "Seems like they really made a mess of things huh?" he laughed to the pink haired girl.

Yachiru jumped off Tidus's shoulder and went over to Kenpachi. After examining him, she finally spoke. "It looks like Kenny really enjoyed it."

Tidus smiled when he looked at his father. "Seems like my old man did too."

"Tidus!" a voice called. The young blond turned to see Zidane and Bartz running toward him, behind them were the other Warriors of Light, except Cloud and Firion, and several Shinigami.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tidus asked the energetic pair with his trade mark smile.

"Well we-" Zidane began to explain, but a big press in the air made him stop.

"I hope someone can explain why a third of Seireitei is destroyed," an old man's voice boomed out. Everyone looked up to see that Captain-Commander Yamamoto had arrived to the scene of the disturbance, hovering over the unconscious forms of Jecht and Kenpachi.

'Wow, that guy's old as... old,' Tidus thought.

The Warrior of Light walked over to the old Captain, unafraid. "Mmmm, who are you?"

"I have no name," Light answered, "I am only known as the Warrior of Light."

"What are a group of young men doing here?" demanded Yamamoto.

"I will explain everything sir," Light told him, "but first, I'd like to wait for the rest of my-"

"We're here!" called Firion as he ran up to them, followed by Cloud, three Shinigami, one a Captain, and two others. One of the others was very familiar to Tidus.

"Yuna!" he called as he ran to his girlfriend, embracing her in a warm hug. He looked into her mismatched eyes with a smile. "Guess you got dragged into this too huh?"

Yuna giggled as they released each other from the embrace. "Yeah, but... what happened to Sir Jecht?"

Tidus looked over to his father. "Uhhhh, he got into a brawl."

The black haired man that was dressed in a similar outfit as Cloud's old one blew a low whistle as he observed the area. "They must've had some fight," he said, "wish I coulda seen it."

Tidus held out his hand. "Name's Tidus, who are you?" Tidus asked with a friendly smile.

"SOLDIER First Class, Zack Fair," he answered, shaking Tidus's hand with a smile of his own.

Firion tapped them on the shoulder. "Maybe you should save the introduction for later," he advised, pointing at the waiting Captain-Commander.

"Sorry!" Zack and Tidus said quickly.

"Hmph, young pups that need to learn manners," Yamamoto said to himself. He turned to the Warrior of Light. "Gather your group, and meet me in the Captains Hall," the old man ordered before disappearing.

The Warrior of Light looked over at his group, then Shinigami that got the downed Captain and Jecht onto stretchers, then he looked at the destruction around him. "Not much of a first impression," he said in a deep sigh.

* * *

_Hueco Mundo_

The Warriors of Chaos watched the gate of Las Noches slowly open up, revealing a long hallway. The group walked in without worry of attack. They did not worry because they knew that the moment they entered this castle of darkness, they would be the ones to take over...

**I'm ending it here. The next chapter will feature the Warriors of Chaos and will reveal the never-ending conflict that has been brought to the Bleach Worlds. And a demonstration fight between a Warrior of Chaos and an Espada.**

**Please Review.**


	4. OneWinged Angel

**I don't own Bleach nor the Final Fantasy series.**

**One-Winged Angel**

_Hueco Mundo, Las Noches_

The Warriors of Chaos gazed at the massive structure with curiosity. This Aizen had some style to make a structure stand out in the desert of eternal night. They went in without a word. Sephiroth looked around and smirked seeing the nervousness of the few Arrancar posted at the entrance. Kefka noticed this too.

"HEEEEEYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Seems like they are scared of us already," the clown mused.

"Silence, clown," said one of the newer Warriors, Seymour. "They are only wondering who we are, not afraid." Seymour was dressed in a dark violet robe and had his light blue hair in a way that made it look like he had two antennae that slid back.

"They will soon learn to fear us," said a man in yellow armor, the Emperor. "If they do not, then they will be disposed of."

"There is no need to scare our comrades into submission," Shuyin, the boy who heavily resembled Tidus, said. "Hollows are just creatures of hate. The Arrancar must feel like they want justice for what the Shinigami had done to their brethren."

"No, they do not," said the man with long silver hair in a long black coat. He looked over at Shuyin with his catlike-glowing green eyes. "Monsters are monsters, nothing more, nothing less. Arrancar do not care what happens to Hollows nor to one of their own."

"Correct," Garland, the armored man carrying the large sword, agreed. "Hollows and Arrancar are creatures of the battlefield, where only the strongest survive. That is their nature." The Warriors of Chaos continued in silence until, for some reason, Sephiroth went off in another direction.

"Where is he going?" Shuyin asked.

A man in a red coat, similar to Sephiroth's, answered as he continued reading his book. "He's just going off to look around. But really, does anyone know what goes on in his head?"

"Eh, you got a point Genesis," Kefka agreed.

"How far is Aizen's meeting room?" Garland asked the guide.

"Not too far," the Arrancar answered.

"Will the Espada be there?"

"Yes sir. Lord Aizen had made sure to assemble the Espada for the meeting."

"Just in case, I bet," Genesis muttered.

The Emperor huffed. "Oh well, at least we shall meet our new pawns."

"They shall be perfect subjects for my experiments as well," a fat scientist in a red jacket commented. "Don't you agree my lord?"

"Yes Dr. Cid," nodded a slim man with long black hair. "They will be fine subjects for any of your experiments. What do you think, Gabranth?"

A man in armor that hid his face under a helm with ram like horns only shook his head. "I prefer not to think of such matters that are not in my field of expertise, Lord Vayne."

Vayne chuckled. "Forgive me then for any offense."

"None taken, my lord," the Judge told him.

"So the dog has a handler, eh?" questioned a young, scandalously-clad, silver haired mage. Gabranth only answered with a huff.

"You should hold off on your insults Kuja," informed the time witch, Ultimecia.

"Whatever do you mean, old crone?" Kuja asked in his usual airy voice. Ultimecia ignored him. Kuja looked around the hall they were walking and saw several Arrancar as they past by. He heaved a deep sigh. "All I see is white and black, it's so dull. There needs to be serious remodeling for this place."

Kefka laughed. "Well, if you want I would LOVE to help you with that. Give this place the ol' Kefka look."

"I'll pass," Kuja muttered.

"The darkness of this place," started a floating woman with two tentacle like things, she was barely covered in red and black clothing and a black cape, "it feeds us with each moment. These, Hollow are definitely ones of the Void."

A man in light green ornamental armor huffed at the Cloud of Darkness's comment. "Your Void is nothing but a fake, but I agree these creatures belong with the Void."

"Now now Exdeath," the Emperor spoke, "don't go and send our pawns into your Void. We need soldiers for the upcoming war."

Genesis wasn't listening to the conversation. 'I hope Sephiroth won't bring the house down,' he thought.

******************

"This bites!" Apache whined as she Mila Rose and Sun-Sun walked down the hall to Halibel's room. "Why can't we go to the meeting with Halibel-sama?"

"Quit your whinin'," growled Mila Rose. "You're giving me a headache with that whining of yours."

Apache turned on the other Arrancar and shot death glares at her. "What'd you say, cow tits?!"

"What'd you call me flat-chest?!" Mila Rose countered.

"You two need to stop yelling," Sun-Sun told them as she hid her mouth with her sleeve. "It makes you both look weak."

"STUFF IT OUT SUN-SUN!" the other two warned.

"And here I thought I might find some quiet," said a calm-toned voice. The three looked down the hall where the voice originated. It came from a silver-haired man in a black trench coat with formfitting sleeves, silver wrist guards, black gloves, pants, boots, and white pauldrons. He stared at them with his winter-green eyes that had a slight glow and a smirk on his face that could match Aizen... This man's very glance got the fraccion of the 3rd Espada an uneasy feeling, more than Aizen did.

"Who the hell are you?" Apache asked, glaring at him and trying her best not to shake.

"A better question is _what_ are you?" Sun-Sun asked, readying her sais under her sleeves.

The man chuckled. "Without knowing who or what I am, you decide to fight me... very well," the man said, referring to the stance Sun-Sun was taking. He lifted his left hand out in front of him and a katana with two parallel blades materialized in front of him. He grasped the hilt firmly with is left hand.

"A Shinigami!" Mila Rose accused, drawing her broadsword.

The man chuckled again. "A Death God? No, I am much, much, more... Now, defeat me, if you can." At his command the three fraccion jumped toward him.

******************

Halibel sat beside Ulquiorra and Stark at the meeting table while they waited for the 'guests' Aizen had told them about. Halibel was skeptical when Ulquiorra told her that one of them could stop time in it's place. A feat not even the 2nd Espada, Baraggan, could stop time and his aspect of death _was_ time. This all sounded farfetched to the Trecera Espada. Then again, Aizen even seems worried about these newcomers...

"When will these guys get here anyway?" asked Luppi, the newly christened Sexta Espada. Grimmjow was demoted from Espada status and was still fuming over it. You could tell by seeing the killing intent as he glared into the back of Luppi's head.

"Patience, Luppi," Aizen said as he sipped his tea.

Surprisingly enough, Halibel didn't like Luppi. Not that she liked Grimmjow either, more like she prefers him over Luppi.

"Why don't we just kill'em?!" Yammy yelled out. "They're not our allies or anything so why are we going to bother listening to them."

"Yeah," Nnoitra agreed with the Decima Espada, "these guys are just a bunch of weaklings, we should kill them Lord Aizen."

"Are you against Lord Aizen's decision to meet them?" Halibel questioned, glaring at the Quinto Espada.

"I'm just expressin' my opinion sea witch," Nnoitra retorted, earning him a cold glare from Halibel.

Tosen was just as curious as the Espada so he leaned in and whispered to Aizen. "Lord Aizen, why are we meeting them?"

Aizen smirked. "They could help with my plan," he answered in a voice so low that only Tosen and Gin beside him could hear, "and maybe even more."

"Interestin'," Gin mused. The rest of the time, everyone was silent as Aizen sipped his tea.

"There here," Aizen said with a grin after ten more minutes had past.

"FINALLY!" yelled a clown as he pranced into the room. "You seriously need to make a short cut for this place Aizy-boy. Hehehehehe." All of the room's occupants were bewildered by the clown.

"Shut it," a man with floating orbs around him, wearing even more flamboyant clothing than Luppi, said to the clown, "talentless hack." None of the Espada were impressed with the first impression.

"Please, both of you," said a man with wild blond hair and gold armor, carrying a staff, "you need to mind your manners. We are guests after all."

A man covered in gray armor with a large horned helm and wearing a purple cape walked in, dragging a massive looking weapon. "Ah, Aizen," he said with a deep commanding voice as more strangers walked in the room, "it is an honor to finally meet you."

Aizen stood and walked over to the armored man and held up his hand. The gray armored man took and shook Aizen's hand. "I must say, you know a lot about me, yet I know nothing of you, mister?"

"Garland," the gray armored man answered, releasing Aizen's hand.

"It is a pleasure, Sir Garland," Aizen greeted with a grin.

"You know me as a knight?"

"I have taken a look into some western culture."

"I see."

Aizen looked over the rest. "Shall we all introduce ourselves?" Garland nodded in agreement. "Good, allow me to introduce my Espada... The Decima Espada, Yammy Rigalo," the giant man stood and grunted a greeting, "Noveno Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie," the man with an elongated mask stood.

The clown laughed at the 9th Espada. "He must be the freakiest of your lot!" he laughed. He was quickly hushed by the silver haired man.

'And you must be the freakiest of your lot,' Halibel thought as Aizen continued.

"Octava Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz," the man with pink hair and glasses stood, "Septima Espada, Zommari Leroux," the dark-skinned man with the bone like mohawk stood, "Sexta Espada, Luppi," Luppi stood, smugly grinning at Grimmjow as he did, "Quinto Espada, Nnoitra Jiruga," the tall man with the eye patch stood, "Espada Cuatro, Ulquiorra Cifer," the one with teal lines under his eyes stood, "Trecera Espada, Tia Halibel," the female stood, "Segunda Espada, Baraggan Lusienbarn," the oldest man stood, "and finally, the Primera Espada Coyote Stark." The last of the Espada stood and lazily waved at the new comers.

"And the others?" the man in gold asked.

"These men are my associates, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen," Aizen answered addressing the other Shinigami present. He motioned toward the blue haired Arrancar with one arm. "This is former Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He looked at the strangers with a polite smile. "Now introduce yourselves, please."

The man in gold walked up. "My name is Maetus. You may address me as Emperor." Baraggan scoffed at that.

'A wannabe ruler,' Baraggan thought.

The woman with tentacles floated over the table. "We are the Cloud of Darkness..."

A man in dark clothing floated up as well. 'Zemus,' he spoke telepathically.

The large one in light green armor stepped forth. "Exdeath."

The clown jumped on the table and hovered on the surface. "The name is Kefka!" he introduced, shooting out sparks of magic like they were confetti.

The young one in red looked up from his book and spoke. "Genesis Rhapsodos."

The one beside Genesis was the woman in the red dress. "I am Ultimecia."

The flamboyant silver-haired man floated up. "I, ladies and gentlemen, am Kuja."

The light blue haired man stepped forth. "I am Seymour, pleased to make your acquaintance."

The young man beside Seymour spoke next. "Shuyin."

Next was a pudgy middle-aged man in a red tailed coat that wore glasses. "Dr. Cid... Tell me are any of you scientists?"

Szayel answered instantly. "My my, I didn't think any of you would be a fellow scientist."

"Ah, good, good, you must show me to your lab," Dr. Cid insisted.

"Now now, doctor," said the black haired man behind Cid. The man addressed Aizen and the Espada and bowed low. "I am Vayne, and this," he motioned his hand to the armored man behind him, "is Judge Magister Gabranth." The Judge grunted a greeting.

The Espada all sat down and watched the strange beings. "Might I ask as to what you all are doing here?"

"Straight to business," the Emperor mused.

"It is not what we want," Garland informed, making Aizen quirk an eyebrow.

"We are here by the wimzy of the gods," the Emperor explained.

Everyone was silent until Aizen spoke up. "Gods?" he asked.

"To be more specific," Kuja said, "the god of discord, Chaos."

Garland nodded in confirmation. "We are in a never ending conflict against the goddess of harmony, Cosmos... Hueco Mundo, the World of the Living, and Soul Society are all our new battlegrounds..." Garland pointed a clawed finger toward Aizen. "You, Aizen, have been chosen to work for Chaos, as have your Espada."

None of the Espada could believe what they were hearing. A war between the gods? Preposterous!

"I respectfully decline your offer," Aizen said.

"Beg pardon?" Garland asked.

"I want no part of your war," Aizen informed the Warriors of Chaos. "I have other plans in mind."

Kefka couldn't hold back his laughter. He floated and rolled in the air, holding his gut. Kefka spoke after he was done with his laughing fit. "You think you really have a choice in the matter, Aizy-boy?... HEEEEEYAHAHA!!!"

"Fate has cast it's judgement," the Emperor said. "You have no choice but to fight in the conflict like us." Aizen was visibly irritated by the information.

Yammy slammed his hand on the table, nearly breaking it. "Bullshit! There's no way I'm working with scum like them!" he exclaimed, pointing at the Warriors of Chaos. All the Espada seemed to agree with the 10th.

"Lord Aizen," Ulquiorra spoke up, "even if what they say is true, what use are they to us? I do not feel much spirit energy coming from any of them."

Aizen nodded and turned to Garland. "Perhaps a demonstration between one of your warriors against my Espada should take place before we speak of partnership."

"Hmph... whatever makes you feel better when the time comes," Garland muttered. "Then our warrior will be-" He was cut off by two Arrancar, in their released form, bursting through the door of the room. Halibel rushed to the Arrancars' side after recognizing their faces.

******************

Apache couldn't believe that she, Mila Rose, and Sun-Sun, the fraccion of the Trecera Espada, were all beaten so easily by just one man... If that was what he even was... And the worst part of it was that they all had gone into their released states and this man, this monster, didn't even show one sign of fatigue. Apache watched in horror as the mysterious man sent Mila Rose and Sun-Sun flying toward the door of the meeting room, breaking it down.

Apache looked back at the man as he calmly walked over. The fraccion used sonido to get behind the man but he was faster. The man used something that was neither sonido nor flash step and slammed his fist into the Arrancar's stomach. Apache coughed up blood and spit from the force behind the attack.

'This guy...,' Apache thought as she began to slip out of consciousness, 'what... is... he?'

As if he read Apache's mind, the man looked down on her and responded with a smirk. "What I am is of no importance," he chuckled as he grabbed one of Apache's antlers. "You may call me... Sephiroth."

Sephiroth yanked Apache by the antler as he made to toss her like he did the other fraccion. As he reached the high point of the throw, Sephiroth flicked his wrist and snapped off the antler while Apache was sent through the hole in the door.

"Hmph, it's time to meet the Espada then," Sephiroth told himself as he slowly walked forward with Souba in his left hand and Apache's antler in his right.

******************

Halibel was horrified when she saw Apache, with one antler missing, come soaring in after her other fraccion. Aizen, the ex-Shinigamis, and the Espada were surprised but didn't care as much as the 3rd Espada kneeling before the fallen Arrancar. The Warriors of Chaos were not at all surprised, let alone startled, by this turn of events. Kefka was laughing madly at the sight of the unconscious fraccion that landed in the center of Aizen's long white table, which was now being stained red from the blood pouring out of the unusual cuts that seemed too close together to stitch up.

"Clean up in aisle three!" the clown joked, earning nothing but a death glare from an angered Halibel.

"Cease with your horrid jokes, clown," Kuja scolded.

"Why?" Kefka questioned. "Those three just got THRASHED! It's PERFECT for my jokes! HEEEEEHAHAHAHA! It's hilar-Whoa!" Kefka cried as a Bala missed him by a hair. Looking down, Kefka saw it was from Halibel. "What are you so angry at me for?" the mad mage asked, chuckling. "I'm not the one who beat the SNOT out of your subordinates... Which makes me wonder why a heartless beast like you cares."

Halibel shot Kefka one last death glare before getting up from from her kneeling position and looking to the busted door. The perpetrator was a man with straight, waist-length, silver hair in a black trench coat and white shoulder armor. He carried a katana with two parallel blades. The most stunning feature of this man was this wintery green, cat-like eyes that seemed to look down on everything they see. Halibel felt a chill run down her spine the moment her eyes met his.

"Don't you think you overdid it," Garland asked without turning to greet the man, "Sephiroth?"

'Sephiroth,' Halibel repeated in her head, committing his name to memory. Aizen and Ulquiorra did the same.

Sephiroth ignored Garland's question and stared down Halibel's glare with his calm, mocking gaze. "Did those weaklings belong to you?" Sephiroth taunted, Halibel only continued her glare. "Why does a heartless beast like you care what happens to others?" Halibel did not respond. "Shall I... rob you of your... 'heart'?" Sephiroth asked, nodding to Mila Rose, Apache, and Sun-Sun on the table. The next moment, Halibel disappeared and reappeared in front of Sephiroth and now locked blades with him.

"Oooooo," Kefka chuckled, "seems like you struck a nerve, Sephy! Haha!"

"You're going to make a mess of things, Sephiroth," Genesis noted more to himself.

The Espada watched as Sephiroth masterfully blocked and parried Halibel's sword strikes. They were surprised that this man was fighting the 3rd Espada and hardly seemed worried. Even Gin, Kaname, and Aizen were surprised by Sephiroth's confidence.

Halibel slashed at Sephiroth with a rage filled strike. He blocked it, but the force sent Sephiroth crashing through the wall, to the sand covered, day-lit, inside of the dome. All the occupants of the room walked to the edge of the newly formed hole in the wall to watch the fight.

"Just who is this man?" Tosen muttered to himself.

"First-class SOLDIER," Genesis answered, walking up behind the blind man, "Sephiroth. Once revered across my and his world as a hero... but obviously, Sephiroth is far from that. He is, in truth, a monster." Genesis watched the fight in silence while Tosen pondered on what Genesis just said.

Ulquiorra overheard them and thought as he watched Sephiroth and Halibel. Sephiroth's expression confirmed what Genesis said. 'A monster huh?'

*******************

Halibel and Sephiroth both continued to slash, parry, and dodge each others blades in a deadly dance. So far, it seemed to Halibel that she had the upper hand. 'But why is he still smirking?' the Trecera asked herself.

Halibel used sonido to back away from the dance of blades. She planted her feet and pointed the tip of her Zanpakuto at Sephiroth. "Projectile Azul," Halibel muttered. From the missing center of her sword, a bright yellow light shot out toward Sephiroth.

"Is that all?" Sephiroth asked as he lazily slashed the blast away with Souba. "You'll have to do better than that."

"Fine," Halibel responded, using sonido to once again enter close combat with Sephiroth. This time though, Halibel looped one of Souba's blades in the empty center of her Zanpakuto. She then raised one hand and charged a great deal of yellow energy in her palm. "How about this?" Halibel questioned, aiming the Cero at Sephiroth's face. His expression was concealed by his hair. "Cero."

The great yellow blast engulfed the former hero. Halibel felt Sephiroth's sword vanish with it's master and thought the man dead as she glared icily at the large trench of sand her Cero made.

"It's over," Halibel said to herself.

"Heheheh. Is it now?"

"Impossible!" The Trecera Espada quickly turned around to see Sephiroth, unscathed, staring calmly face to face with her. His lips were curved into an arrogant smirk and his eyes seemed to laugh at her. Halibel jumped several feet back from Sephiroth before he could make his attack.

"I already made a cut on you," Sephiroth mentioned, as if he knew what Halibel was thinking. Halibel was about to ask what he meant until she felt her jacket open up, revealing her full mask remnants and her Espada tattoo on her right breast. "Hmph, now I see why you cover up," Sephiroth said, amused.

"And why's that?" Halibel inquired.

That glint of sadistic humor was ever present in the chosen one's eye. "You don't want to see the monster you truly are." Sephiroth blocked the attack that Halibel sent him flying toward a nearby building with. "Hmph, the truth hurts, doesn't it?"

Aizen and his subordinates sensed Halibel's spiritual pressure rise. "It is alright, Halibel-," Aizen muttered

"Attack!" Halibel shouted, ignoring Aizen's rule of not releasing within the dome. "Tiburon!" She became in enveloped in a cocoon-like water cyclone.

"-I'll let this one slide."

Sephiroth watched the cocoon of water burst as he kept heading to the building. He saw that Halibel's mask had disappeared and her whole outfit had changed. Halibel's breasts were still only partially covered, but the part of her mask that covered her face was gone and replaced by lightning bolt shaped marks. Spauldors on her shoulders with ribbon like protrusions on her back that look like shark fins. A spine-like structure was on her stomach that spanned from her waist to the underside of her breast. She also wore a mini-skirt of bones with a black undergarment, white knee-high boots, and white elbow-length gloves. Halibel's weapon was now a large, broad pata weapon, shaped like a shark tooth. The hilt had a hand guard that completely covered her right hand.

Seeing her Resurreccion, Sephiroth chuckled. "Let's see what the shark can do." The moment he said that, Halibel used sonido to catch up and hack at him once more. Sephiroth blocked the massive weapon with Souba, but the force not only sent him crashing into a building, but also shattered the double-bladed katana.

Halibel rose to the sky and fired a La Gota into the base of the building, making it topple on top of Sephiroth. "Stay down," Halibel warned as the structure crumpled.

****************

"Seems that Sephiroth guy was all talk," Grimmjow growled.

"You think so?" Genesis inquired.

"I doubt a human would be able to have a whole building fall on top of them."

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra spoke suddenly. "He is not dead."

The former Sexta Espada scoffed. "What makes you say that?"

"He's toying with her," Genesis answered. "Believe it or not, Sephiroth is or at least is one of the strongest Warriors of Chaos... You don't know how strong he truly is until you face him yourself, and now, he will show her what he can do."

Aizen was intrigued by the strength one of the Warriors of Chaos possessed. 'Perhaps it would be beneficial to join?' he thought. 'No, let's see what happens first.'

*****************

Halibel watched unemotionally as the dust of the toppled building began to settle. She growled when she saw, on top of the rubble, stood an unarmed Sephiroth, grinning up at her smugly. "I'll wipe that smile off his face," Halibel growled before she did a series of sonido toward Sephiroth. Halibel was close to Sephiroth when she raised her blade for a finishing blow. Sephiroth only rose both his hands as the blade fell. "DIE!" Halibel yelled as she made to slash... Then a flash of light... Instead of the sound or feel of cutting through her opponent, Halibel heard the loud ring of of two swords meeting and felt her Tiburon stop dead in it's tracks, just above Sephiroth's right palm.

(A/N: Begin theme **"One-Winged Angel")**

"So close," Sephiroth taunted, "and yet, so far." In his hands materialized an extremely long katana with an average sized hilt that he grabbed with his left hand. "This is my Masamune." Sephiroth pushed Halibel away and began his assault.

Halibel was surprised at this turn of events, he was faster, much stronger than before. 'No,' Halibel thought. 'Was he possibly holding back?'

"How about this?" Sephiroth asked her as he did one strong swing that sent a concentrated wave of energy with it. Halibel tried to hold against it but the wave broke her guard and continued on to slice through a building in it's path. Sephiroth didn't let the 3rd Espada get away with sonido. He got to her with great haste, grabbed her face and shot a point blank fire spell.

The explosion of the spell wasn't meant to kill her, but it sent Halibel inside the building Sephiroth just sliced with his shock wave. Sephiroth was not going to let Halibel catch a break and followed her inside. He slashed his long sword against her pata, creating blue-white sparks like willow-the-wisps. They slashed and hacked at each other, not wanting to give any ground.

Sephiroth changed tactics and channeled energy into his Masamune. He swung at Halibel, intentionally missing, but creating numerous slashing energy streaks to appear from where he cut. Halibel was able to get out of the way before taking too much damage, but still got cuts on all around her body. Sephiroth then went back to regular, swift strikes with his katana.

Halibel defended as much as she could, hoping to win a battle of stamina against the relentless attacker. To her dismay, Sephiroth didn't seem to be tiring at all. Sephiroth broke through her guard and kicked Halibel into a wall and out of the structure. Halibel landed back on the desert sand and looked up at the hole from where she fell to see Sephiroth looking down on her once again.

"On your knees," Sephiroth told her, "I want you to beg for forgiveness." Halibel glared at him, about to attack when the building suddenly got sliced into many giant pieces and began to fall on the Tercera.

Halibel watched Sephiroth jump toward the rubble and slash through, creating more masses of rock to fall on her. Halibel decided to erase the rubble and the swords man. She gathered black energy in her left hand an aimed up to where Sephiroth stood.

"Cero Oscuras."

The black beam fired and blew through the rubble toward the top of the dome. Somehow Sephiroth dodged and went up to the top of the dome. Halibel followed in pursuit. 'He'll pay,' was the thought running through Halibel's head as she went through the hole she created. Sephiroth just stood at the top, gazing at the moon.

Halibel fired another Cero Oscuras at Sephiroth. Sephiroth quickly turned around and slashed a concentrated white shock wave at the black beam, cutting through the Cero. 'Impossible,' Halibel thought in disbelief that the most powerful type of Cero was so easily cut through.

"My turn for a special attack," Sephiroth said as he prepared drew back his Masamune as if he were preparing for a draw slash. Halibel noticed the sky darken and felt the energy Sephiroth was gathering. "Oblivion." That was the last two words before Sephiroth disappeared in a flash of light, after that, Halibel felt something pass through her.

Halibel turned her head around to see Sephiroth with his back to her, holding his long sword out. Then, as if giving a command of execution, he moved his sword down.

It was as if the wind had turned into blades pressed against Halibel's body. Blood gushed out in multiple parts everywhere on the Espada's body, causing her to fall to her knees. For once in who knows how long, Halibel was afraid... hopeless... 'That was the point at the very beginning wasn't it?' she thought.

"Now that you are on your knees..." Sephiroth said, walking up behind Halibel. Sephiroth grasped a chunk of hair and forced her to look up at him, the crescent moon in the back ground. A single black wing sprouted from the right side of his back. "...I want you to beg for forgiveness." In his eyes were not amusement or the arrogant superiority that Halibel saw... it was pure sadistic hatred. But that look only lasted for a moment.

"No begging?" Sephiroth chuckled. "Then... I'll rob you of what you cherish, and give you the perfect gift... despair." He let go of Halibel's hair, the moment he did let go, she tried to attack one last time. That only ended up in him stabbing her in the stomach with Masamune and lifting her up.

"You are the second person to know the pain of being impaled like this," Sephiroth told Halibel while she was still conscious. "Do not fret, soon you, as will everything else, will become one with me." He slid the blade out of her stomach, resuming knee position again. He raised Masamune high over Halibel's head.

'Forgive me,' Halibel pleaded, 'Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun... be strong.'

"Farewell, Espada number three."

Halibel closed her eyes and waited for the blade to cut, but what came was the ring of swords. Halibel reopened her eyes to see Garland, Genesis, Aizen, and Ulquiorra with their swords out. Genesis stood in front of Halibel and blocked Sephiroth's sword with his own.

"That's enough, Sephiroth," Garland told the One-Winged Angel.

"Hmph, very well." With that Masamune disappeared from Sephiroth's hand and he began walking back to the hole in the dome. He stopped just before Genesis.

"Still trying to be the hero?" Sephiroth inquired.

"The world needs a new one," Genesis answered, lowering his weapon.

"Hmph, and you think that it's you?" Sephiroth looked at Halibel, still on her knees with her head bowed low. "Looks like my work here is done." Sephiroth continued walking and jumped down the dome.

Aizen sheathed his sword and looked over to Garland. "About your offer..."

"Hm?"

"I'll join, but I wish to speak with Chaos."

Garland chuckled. "Chaos, is wanting to meet you. But first, let us find rooms to rest."

Aizen nodded. "Very well... Ulquiorra."

The 4th Espada took his eyes away from Halibel and turned his attention to Aizen. "Yes, Lord Aizen?"

"Show our guests to their quarters."

"As you wish, Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra bowed low before using sonido to get to where everyone was at.

"Sonido," Garland muttered. "That technique could come in handy to me." With that he and Aizen left Genesis and Halibel on the roof of the dome.

Genesis looked down at Halibel and sighed. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small hardcover book titled LOVELESS and a blue apple. Genesis kneeled down and held out the apple on top of the book to Halibel.

The Espada looked up at the man with green eyes similar to Sephiroth, but kinder in a way. Halibel looked at the book and the apple then back at Genesis, giving him a puzzled look. 'Why?' she wanted to say but her voice couldn't work at the moment.

"Just take them," Genesis said, almost impatiently. Halibel complied, using her left hand to shakily grab the items. "Sephiroth really did a number on you huh?" Genesis commented, seeing the shape Halibel is in. "Don't worry about your fraccion, I tended to some of their wounds so they won't bleed out. Souba might not be Sephiroth's deadliest sword, but the wounds it leaves are almost impossible to stitch up..." Though she didn't look back, instead focusing on the items he gave her, Halibel was grateful.

"Cura." The moment Halibel heard the word she felt a healing green light come over her, easing her wounds. "You might want to reseal your sword." With a nod, Halibel complied and after a minute or so of healing, she could stand and walk, although a little stiff.

Genesis began to walk away, leaving Halibel with the blue apple and the LOVELESS book. Then he stopped and spoke.

"_When the war of the beasts bring about the world's end_

_The goddess descends from the sky_

_Wings of light and dark spread afar_

_She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"_

"What was that?" Halibel asked Genesis, speaking to him for the first time.

"LOVELESS, Prologue," he answered. "I thought you might enjoy my extra copy along with the dumbapple." With that, Genesis walked away, reciting one more phrase.

"_Legend shall speak_

_Of sacrifice at world's end_

_The wind sails over the water's surface_

_Quietly, but surely"_

* * *

"Are you sure you want to meet Chaos?" Garland asked as he and Aizen stood before the Hogyoku.

"Yes," Aizen answered without hesitation. "I would like to know who I am working for."

"Hmph. Very well, but know that he is still not yet recovered, so you won't be meeting him face to face." Garland raisied his hand over the Hogyoku and poured his energy to form a window that showed, surrounded by hellfire, a shadowed figure, with glowing red eyes.

"**Who dares disturb my slumber?**"

**Well there is the new chapter, hope you enjoyed and please Review.**


	5. Conflict Eternal

**I don't own Bleach nor Final Fantasy.**

**Conflict Eternal**

_Captain's Meeting Chamber_

The Warriors of Cosmos, Byakuya, Yamamoto, and Komamura stood within the chamber, waiting for the rest of the 13 Court Guard Captains. Komamura was able to recover some from his and Golbez's fight thanks to Cecil using Cure. Jecht and Zaraki were just knocked out to recover from their beating of each other. Ichigo went with Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro back to the world of the living while Rukia went back to training with Orihime, whom none of the Warriors had yet to meet.

Tidus moaned. "C'mon when's all the other guys going to show up?" he complained.

"Tidus," Yuna whispered, "just be patient, okay? They'll be here when they get here."

Tidus sighed. "Yeah, yeah, okay Yuna," he said holding his hands up in defeat. Tidus wasn't the only one that was restless, Zidane, Onion Knight, and Bartz were barely able to contain themselves. They wanted to explore the new worlds, Soul Society and the world of the living. Most of the other Warriors of Cosmos were just standing around, waiting for the other Captains. The exception was the Warrior of Light and Golbez, who were conversing with the head Captain.

Eventually the Captains, minus Zaraki, arrived. They saw the strangers and instantly looked to the Captain-Commander who instinctively answered the unasked question.

"These ryoka call themselves the Warriors of Cosmos," Yamamoto told them in a commanding voice.

"Warriors of Cosmos?" Shunsui questioned.

Yamamoto nodded. "They have very disturbing news for us that changes our situation with Aizen."

"The situation has changed?" Ukitake wondered aloud.

"This information is crucial for the 13 Court Squads to hear," Yamamoto said. He motioned for the Warriors of Cosmos to step forth.

The ten original warriors held out their hands and various crystals appeared floating above their palms. The crystals radiated and formed a circle around the Captains and Warriors before creating a holographic-like image. Mayuri was deeply intrigued by these crystals.

"This is the Eternal Conflict," the Warrior of Light began. The image changed to that of a battlefield between a white landscape and a hellish volcano. "Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. Chaos, the god of discord. Reigning from distant realms, the two gods gathered warriors from all lands to lead them in savage war." He paused as the image continued to change. "Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength. It was believed the conflict would last forever... But..." Light paused again as, in the image, warriors on both sides began to face off. The Captains were amazed at the Warriors of Cosmos' skill in the holographic-imager, despite not using techniques like flash step. They were also observed intently on the Warriors of Chaos' great prowess, that of which they've never seen. Soi Fon's eyes shifted to Golbez, who was standing in the corner with Zack and Yuna.

"...The balance of the conflict shifted in favor of Chaos," Light continued. "But in the end, my comrades and I were able to defeat him."

"Then why are you here?" Byakuya asked.

"Because Chaos is being resurrected," answered an echoing voice of a woman. The crystals resonated and shot beams of light into the center of the room. With a flash of white light, a woman with blonde hair and a long white dress appeared.

"Cosmos!" the Warrior of Light said, surprised. The other warriors were just as shocked to see the goddess to be standing before them.

"So this is the goddess of harmony," Ukitake said, observing with curiosity.

"My, my," Shusui commented, "isn't she a beaut?"

"Forgive me," the goddess told the Captain-Commander. Yamamoto was surprised, he never expected to be asked forgiveness from a real goddess. Cosmos saw the look of "Why?" in his eyes. "The conflict has begun again after ending and now, your worlds are doomed to be apart of it."

"There is no reason to ask of our forgiveness," Yamamoto told her. "Instead, tell us exactly how his Chaos is being resurrected."

Cosmos nodded. "A disturbance has occurred in the world of Hueco Mundo," she explained. "One that disrupts the balance between many worlds. That disturbance is causing disorder that will soon summon the god of discord, Chaos."

"It must be Aizen with the Hogyoku," Ukitake said.

"Yes," Cosmos agreed. "But now the Warriors of Chaos have returned and are now working with Aizen to resurrect Chaos."

"How are they able to do that?" Light asked.

"The more energy the Hogyoku uses," Cosmos explains. "The closer Chaos is to returning with more power than before. Unfortunately, that may be soon." She looked around at all of the Captains and her warriors. "It pains me to ask you to fight, but Chaos must be stopped at all costs," she pleaded. "If he doesn't this world and all others, will fall into utter darkness and despair."

"There's no reason to ask for our help," Zidane said with a grin.

Tidus nodded. "Yeah, no worries! We beat Chaos once and we can do it again," he said, pumping his arm.

Cosmos looked at Yamamoto with pleading eyes. "And the Shinigami?"

Yamamoto considered it. Though most of the Captains would have said yes in a heartbeat, it was the old man's call. After awhile, Yamamoto answered.

"Very well, but these youngsters of yours will be facing the Arrancar and must prepare to fight in high speed battle with flash step."

Cosmos agreed. "Indeed, they must learn to fight in a world different than their own. As must you prepare for the powerful magic and power wielded by the Warriors of Chaos. Golbez and Terra will teach our magic to any Shinigami willing to learn. The Warrior of Light will give you as much information of the known Warriors of Chaos as well."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement. "Very well. Goddess of Harmony, Cosmos, we the Shinigami will help to end this Eternal Conflict!"

"Thank you," Cosmos told the Captain-Commander before she began to vanish. "I am sorry for involving you in this war..." Cosmos, in a flash of light, disappeared as quickly as she first appeared. The crystals vanished with her.

Yamamoto returned his gaze to the Warriors of Cosmos, then to Soi Fon. "Captain Ukitake!"

"Yes, Head Captain?"

"Take these warriors to your Squad barracks. They will stay there for their time here."

"Yes sir."

"Actually," Zidane raised his hand.

Yamamoto narrowed his eyes on the tailed thief. "What?"

"I'd rather go back and stay in the world of the living," Zidane said.

"It would be best if some of us do go there," Light suggested. Yamamoto seemed to be considering. "Your Shinigami are not prepared to face the powers of the Warriors of Chaos as we are, right? So it would benefit for you to send some of us back."

"Very well," Yamamoto said in a booming voice. "Who will go?"

"I'm going!" Zidane exclaimed happily in an instant.

"Where my buddy Zidane goes, I go," Bartz jumped in.

"Great," Squall complained. "I guess I'll have to go to make sure you don't cause trouble."

"No offense," Tidus began, "but I don't want to waste my time here. I'd be way better off there."

"Count me in," Yuna chirped in.

"You can count in me and Cloud too," Zack volunteered with a grin, wrapping his arm around Cloud's neck.

"Hey let go!" Cloud told the black haired SOLDIER. "And why did you invite me?"

"Just to mess with ya," Zack answered with a smile.

"My what youthful spirits," Shunsui commented. Ukitake agreed with a nod.

"I wonder why that one has a tail though?" Ukitake wondered.

"I could figure that out in no time," Mayuri told them with an evil grin.

"Sounds good," Light said. "The rest of us will stay in the Soul Society to train."

Yamamoto nodded. "Captain Byakuya will provide you all passage into the world of the living then."

Light nodded and motioned for the volunteers to follow the 6th Squad Captain. 'This will be a tough war on all of us,' the Warrior of Light thought. 'But the light will guide us to victory as it had before.'

* * *

_Las Noches_

Genesis sat on the ledge of a balcony, reading his book. "How did the apple taste?" he asked the person walking up behind him.

"I'm surprised you sensed me," Halibel told him.

"We may not be spiritually aware," he told her, "but we are well aware of our surroundings."

Halibel did not comment on what he said, but instead asked another question. "Why did you call it a dumbapple?"

Genesis didn't take his eyes away from the book. "It's actually called a Banora White, named after my home town. We call them dumbapples because they grow randomly each year."

"I see." Halibel walked over beside him, turned and leaned her back on the ledge. "Why are you so nice?"

"Nice?"

"You seem different from the other Warrior of Chaos."

"Hmph. Maybe because my darkness stems from my pride more than anything," Genesis answered. "I do not want world domination, nor destruction, what I seek is something else."

"What is that?" Halibel asked. Genesis chuckled as he closed the LOVELESS book and looked up to the artificial sun of the dome.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess_

_We seek it thus, and take it to the sky_

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest._"

Halibel said nothing, for the moment she only stared at him. "I have not read your book yet," she admitted.

"LOVELESS, Act I," came calm smooth voice. Halibel turned and saw Sephiroth's smirking face come toward them with Ulquiorra following close behind. Sephiroth stopped on the behind Genesis.

"You remembered," Genesis smiled turning to his head to see his old companion.

Sephiroth scoffed. "How could I not," he asked poking at his head multiple times, "when you've beaten it into my head?"

Halibel saw something between the two and noticed that Ulquiorra saw it too. It was something close to friendship in a way...

'What sort of history do these two have?' the Arrancar both wondered.

"Is there anything you are here for?" Genesis asked, continuing to read his book.

Sephiroth shrugged. "Not really... maybe you should know that Aizen is now officially part of the Warriors of Chaos." Halibel was somewhat surprised by the news, Ulquiorra was just indifferent.

"I hardly care," Genesis told him. "Now what are you and Ulquiorra really here for?"

"I'm merely here, because Lord Aizen ordered me to make sure Sephiroth doesn't try anything," Ulquiorra informed.

"And if I do?" Sephiroth asked, amusement in his voice. Ulquiorra didn't answer. Sephiroth turned his attention up to the artificial sky. "Do you seek the light?" he asked, but got no answer. "Hmph. Get too close to it, and you are going to get burned." He turned to leave. "Farewell, Genesis, Halibel..." With that he left with Ulquiorra following behind.

Halibel released a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding. "It's alright to be nervous around Sephiroth," Genesis told her. Halibel didn't respond. Genesis quoted his book.

"_There are no dreams, no honor remains."_

*******************

Kuja sighed as he gazed up at the moon of Hueco Mundo in his room. He was thinking about the events after Zidane had defeated him the first time. Kuja wondered if he could free himself from the darkness like Golbez.

"What'cha thinkin' about?" asked a voice from behind him. Kuja merely turned his head to see Gin standing behind him, that trademark grin plastered on his face.

Kuja turned back to gaze at the moon. "It is none of your business," he answered rudely.

"Well no need to be all defensive about it," Gin said. "Just wonderin' what is goin' through your head is all."

"I have no intention of telling the likes of you that."

"Tell me about yourself," Gin requested.

"Why should I?" Kuja inquired.

"Well we can be friends, can't we?"

"I don't want to be associated with someone I don't like, Gin. Besides, your grin creeps me out, like Kefka's."

Gin pondered over the last statement. "Ya got a point there," Gin finally said before turning to leave. "Another friendship making attempt failed," he muttered to himself.

Kuja continued to gaze at the crescent moon and smirked, an idea forming in his head. "Well... it's not like I enjoy anyone's company here," he commented.

*******************

Gabranth walked down the halls of Las Noches. It was something to do while he waited for his next order. Lord Vanye was with the Emperor and Dr. Cid was working on a Nethicite project with Szayel. There was no need for this stray dog yet. For now, Gabranth was alone.

As he continued down the hall, Gabranth saw a light coming from an open room. He wandered inside the room to see Tosen working on something with Wonderwiess in a corner watching the ex-Shinigami.

"Is there something you need?" Tosen asked without facing Gabranth.

"No," the Judge answered sternly. He began to leave when Tosen called out to him.

"You seem like one who fights for justice," he said.

Gabranth stopped in his tracks, but did not turn to face the blind man. "Justice?" he questioned. "Is that why you betrayed the Shinigami?"

Tosen was silent for a moment before he answered. "For justice, yes, that is why I turned my back on them."

Gabranth huffed. "That doesn't sound like justice to me."

Tosen turned to the Judge Magister. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Gabranth turned to face the blind man, peering at him under the helm. "To me, you sound more like you want revenge for something and are just using the name of Justice to sugarcoat it." Tosen just 'glared' at Gabranth as he continued. "Do you know why there is a such thing as a judge?"

"Why?" Tosen asked, intrigued to know what Gabranth's view of Justice was.

"There is hardly anything that is truly just," Gabaranth told him. "For example, betraying the Shinigami in the name of Justice was not just. Judges are there to decide what _they themselves_ believe is just. You are judging the Shinigami for a crime that you believe is unjust. Judges exist to enact the proper punishment for the crimes committed, even if what they believe unjust is, in truth, just in all ways. Do you know why that is?"

"Why is that?" Tosen asked.

"Because Justice is blind," Gabranth answered. "It may way the scales, but it does not pass judgment. That is why it is up to others to decide what is right..." He paused and waited for Tosen to respond. When he knew that Tosen wouldn't say anything, Gabranth continued. "I follow the path of Justice but, I know mine is also one of hatred... Like you, my justice is vengeance. Tosen, the way you view what you are doing makes you only a hypocrite in my eyes."

Tosen huffed. "If that is all you have to say," he said in a low, threatening tone, "then I suggest you leave."

"Fine by me," the Judge said, beginning to leave. "He truly is blind," Gabranth said to himself when he was out of earshot from Tosen.

* * *

_Urahara Shop, underground_

"Welcome back!" Urahara greeted as Cloud, Zack, Squall, Zidane, Bartz, Yuna, and Tidus appeared. "Seems like you brought some friends back huh?"

"Urahara," Squall spoke for the group. "We need you to train us."

Urahara hid his expression behind his fan. "Straight to the point I see... Well, I have my hands full with another guy who came here for training and Renji's now helping him." A far off explosion confirmed what Urahara said.

"All we need is to learn shunpo," Cloud spoke up.

Urahara chuckled, closing his fan. "If that's the case, then I'm the wrong person to ask."

"Then who-," Tidus was interrupted by Squall firing a Blizzard spell at a nearby boulder. The boulder was destroyed, revealing a black cat behind it. The cat was strangely calm after a large chunk of ice suddenly smashed the rock it was hiding behind.

Everyone but Urahara and Cloud turned to look at Squall. "What do you think you're doing Squall?!" Bartz yelled.

"Yeah," Zack agreed, you could've killed that cat.

"It's no ordinary cat," Cloud told them.

"Very perceptive of you two," spoke a voice. Tidus and the rest looked over at the black cat. It seemed to be smiling now. "Seems you both guessed that I was not just some cat."

"WHOA!" Zidane, Tidus, Zack, and Bartz exclaimed.

Zidane, Yuna, and Bartz quickly rushed to the cat. "Wow, a talking animal," Bartz said joyfully examining the cat. "I've only seen a talking turtle, I never thought there could be a talking cat."

Zidane picked it up. "C'mon, say something again."

The cat frowned. "Put me down."

"Awwww," Yuna said. "What's her name? Can I pet her?" she asked, looking over to Urahara.

The shop keeper laughed. "Her name is Yoruichi and you can go ahead and pet her all you want," he said, earning him a glare from from Yoruichi.

"Don't you dare," Yoruichi warned, then she realized something. "How did you know I was female? Most people believe I'm a male due to my voice."

"You look like a girl to me," Yuna answered as she pet Yoruichi's ears.

Yoruichi began to purr, but stopped herself. "STOP THAT AND PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded. Zidane and Yuna did as they were told. "Now then..." Yoruichi began to glow.

"What's happening?" Tidus asked.

"She's reverting to her true form," Urahara answered.

An explosion of surrounded the cat, Yuna, Bartz, and Zidane. Zidane covered his eyes from the smoke, waiting for it to clear. He heard a yelp from Bartz and Yuna, making the others worried.

"What's wro-" Squall began, but stopped after seeing the dust clear. He, Zack, Cloud, and Tidus understood instantly when they saw the dark skinned woman they presumed was Yoruichi. They all blushed and looked away.

"You can open your eyes now," Yoruichi told Zidane in a seductive tone.

At the command of her voice, the genome opened his eyes and looked at the dark skinned woman that was smiling at him. Zidane got a stupid grin on his face, hearts in his eyes. He was about to jump at her if it weren't for Yuna, punching him on the head.

"Ow!" Zidane cried, putting his hand on his head. He looked over at Yuna's glaring face. "What was that for?!"

"Don't even think about it," she warned. Yuna looked behind her to see if Tidus was bold to look over at the stark naked woman with Yuna around. She was glad that he and the others knew better. She turned her gaze on Yoruichi.

"Please cover yourself," Yuna demanded.

"Jealous?" Yoruichi asked, grinning as she struck a seductive pose.

Yuna blushed at the older woman's tone and looked away from her yellow eyes. "N-no I'm not!" Yuna answered, now glaring back at Yoruichi. "It's just that nothing will get done if they spend their time ogling you."

Yoruichi crossed one arm under her well endowed breasts and tapped her chin with the other hand in mock thinking. "I guess you are right," she said, "it's just that clothes are just so constricting."

"I'm totally fine the way you are!" Zidane exclaimed, earning another hit on the head, this time from a Blizzard shot from Squall. He face-planted into the ground.

"We'll start training after I change," Yoruichi said, disappearing from sight. Zidane, face still in the dirt, moaned in disappointment. Yuna stomped on his back for it.

Everyone waited silently for Yoruichi's return so they could start training in flash step. For some reason, they all had a feeling that something big will go down soon. They only have a short amount of time to master the basics of flash step before it happens.

* * *

_Las Noches, Hogyoku chamber_

Aizen and Garland stood in silence after conversing with Chaos. Aizen was absorbing all the information of the Eternal Conflict he was now apart of. Now he had another reason to restore the Hogyoku to full power.... Freeing Chaos.

"What do you suggest we do?" Garland asked.

Aizen smiled. "I know of someone that could quicken the pace of restoring the Hogyoku," he answered. "We'll have to wait a little while I come up with a plan to get her away from the Shinigami..."

**Chaotic Dossier**

Kefka: Hiya folks!

Gin: Welcome to our first segment of Chaotic Dossier.

Kefka: Think of it as the Arrancar Encyclopedia.

Gin: But with the Warriors of Chaos instead.

Kefka: The first one that we will talk about is.... Kuja!

Gin: My my he is rather outstanding with his powers.

Kefka: I think it all comes from the outfit, or the make up.

Gin: He's more flamboyant than Luppi.

Kefka: Do you think he's gay?

Gin: Oh yeah, definitely.

Kuja: What did you two say?

Kefka: Kuja! Are you gay?

Gin: I.... think I'll take my leave now.

Kefka: Why? (Looks over at Kuja and starts to tremble)

Kuja (with a dark aura and angry grin): Yes, Gin... Why are you leaving?

Gin: Uh oh... the door's locked.

Kefka: BUST IT DOWN!

Kuja: Where are you going... **pals?!**

_Now to Genesis and Halibel_

Halibel (feeling a rumble): What was that?

Genesis: Nobody important getting blown up probably.

Halibel: …. Where's Gin's spiritual pressure?

Genesis: You care?

Halibel: Nobody here ever cares.

**Well here's the new chapter along with my first attempt at Chaotic Dossier. Please Review and if you have any suggestions for Chaotic Dossier or Fantasy Cup Golden, tell me in your review or PM it to me.**

**See ya.**


End file.
